


Fodlan's Best

by frenchleaves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Attempted Murder from ANYONE, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe – Singing Contest, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem) – Freeform, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I think everyone is in this one, I will finish this one i swear, Less Trauma Than Canon, M/M, Memes, Pop Culture, Post-Time Skip, References to Canon, Seteth's favorite singer is Shakira, Social Media, Sylvain is my favorite character and it kind of shows, Team as Family, Twitter, YouTube, but it's long so sit tight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchleaves/pseuds/frenchleaves
Summary: Welcome to Fodlan's Best, the famous singing competition! Sixteen contestants will enter Garreg Mach's Academy with the goal of winning the title of Fodlan's best singer. Stay tuned to see their different classes, daily lives inside the academy, and developing friendships! Gala's are scheduled for Sunday evenings at 10pm CET.this is the entire song repertoire, enjoy
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Black Eagles Students & Blue Lions Students & Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Jeralt Reus Eisner & Seteth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. prologue i; week 0; on y va

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole thing planned, but it's proven to be so very long. I'll post prologue ii next week. Maybe I'll post once a week, but who knows haha. Anyways this takes place in Fodlan but Modern Setting, so imagine it as something akin to Genovia. How the contest works is similar to Spain's OT, which just finished and I'm having a bit of a withdrawal. Hence this.
> 
> It'll all be explained, anyways.
> 
> This is gonna be so much Black Eagles bonding, but i'm not sure about relationships. they're probably going to change lmao.

**Fodlan’s Best** **_@FB_Official_ **

Tonight we officially welcome this year’s contestants! Stay tuned for Fodlan’s Best at 10pm Central European Time. More information on our official website fodlansbest.com or our app!

6.7k replies 35k retweets 98k likes

* * *

A crowd cheers from the living room as the man finishes his brew of tea, obnoxiously clanking the silver spoon against the ceramic cup just because he can. The other man, who’s lounging on the sofa in front of the TV, rolls his eyes. He laughs and grabs the two cups of tea, one his favorite and the other Chamomile.

“Are you excited for this season?” he asks the blonde, sitting by his side and giving him the cup.

The blonde shrugs, and sips the tea. It feels as if they’re both purposely ignoring the show, waiting for something else. They’re both actually quite excited, but they’re not going to show it, lest it bring a weird sense of nostalgia. “My sister was selected for the first gala,” he says after a moment, “I’m pretty sure she could win, but I don’t really think that’s her end goal.”

“A friend of mine was also selected.” the other man mumbles, looking at his tea. “Well,” he starts, “If she does win, it’d be like a family business then.”

“It’s a tough competition this year, I hear,” he replies, but doesn’t deny the possibility. “Not like when you were. It was obvious you were going to win from the beginning,”

The brunette scoff, “Says you, Mr. Perfect!” he says airily, glancing at the TV. A man with perfectly combed purple hair smiles at the camera, announcing the beginning of Garreg Mach academy’s famous singing competition, _Fodlan’s Best_. “Huh, Yuri doesn’t even look a day old,” he notes, crossing his legs and finally paying attention to the screen.

Besides him, the blonde snorts. “Yuri once told me he sold his soul for beauty,”

“I remember that!” The camera pans to the judges, who always smile without a spark, “They always include it in your season’s highlights. It’s hilarious!”

The other groans, rubbing a hand on his temple, “I was so embarrassed,”

“I know, Dima,” Claude smiles, patting his knee, “I know.”

* * *

**Yuri Leclerc _@YuriBird_ **

Stay tuned for this new edition of Fodlan’s Best! Love to be back xx

3.4k replies 56k retweets 62k likes


	2. prologue ii, week o; on a silver screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Gala Zero for Fodlan's Best! Today, we will welcome to Garreg Mach Academy the sixteen contestants of this edition, but first, they must pass through one final, televised audition. The two other contestants will go home! Who will they be? Stay tuned for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch is 32.2k words long and a total of 84 pages on google docs. What the fuck. 
> 
> Anyways reminder that the playlist with all the songs that I'm namedropping throughout the story is on the description for this uwu. I also have no beta or editor or whatever that's called, so if you see any typos PLEASE and i beg you, comment them. I'll be forever grateful. 
> 
> my twitter is [@shikameninist](https://twitter.com/shikameninist) if you'd like to bitch directly to me <3

On the other side of the city, a crowd screams with joy as Yuri steps out to the stage. There’s cameras on every corner of the stadium, and they’re all pointing at him. The thought of all the eyes that are currently on him is exhilarating as much as it is troubling, and yet he gives the entire nation of Fodlan his most charming smile. Finishing off with a wink, the one he used to practice as a child that made the old ladies coo, he starts the new season of _Fodlan’s Best._

“Welcome!” he says, hoping his mic is working for once. There were too many mishaps with the mics last time over Constance and Hapi fighting backstage, but they’ve added some new kind of technology that’s supposed to ‘work better’. “To this new season of _Fodlan’s Best!_ ” 

The crowd continues to cheer, but they’re on a tight schedule, and Yuri continues, his practiced narrator voice enunciating the syllables of each word. “This year, the selection process has been tough, but we now have the final eighteen _possible_ participants. Today, sixteen contestants will enter Garreg Mach’s academy, and two will go home. We are also here with our wonderful judge panel.” the camera pans to the judges, who smile and wave. The four of them sit side by side, a mic in front of each of them. Yuri approaches them, and leans on the closest corner towards one of the judges. “Welcome back, loves! What are you expecting from this year’s competition?”

“I believe this year’s competition will be incredibly interesting,” a green-haired lady says, tapping her long nails on the table, “After such promise from the past editions, I’m excited to scourge for new talent in our country,”

Yuri’s laugh sounds practiced, but he’s never particularly liked Rhea as a participant himself. “Of course, Rhea. Every single one of Fodlan’s corners show talent, and I’ve heard very good things about the contestants this year. What about you, Randolph?”

“I’m happy I was chosen this year to judge for the competition, even with the hardships it brings! the man says earnestly, “I’m curious to see what the contests choose for today, the past years I’ve been introduced to many songs that way.” A laugh comes from the crowd and the other judges, and Randolph blushes.

“You’re not the only one,” says Byleth from beside him, in the corner opposite of Rhea, right in front of Yuri. _His voice is too monotone, but the public worships him after he had won the first edition,_ Yuri thinks, “I learnt of my favorite song from the past edition, after Claude sung it in the final. I also have high hopes for this season, especially with my sister at the academy.”

“Don’t I know it!” exclaims Yuri, sending Byleth a wink. For all of the man’s stoicism, he understandably blushes. “And you, Shamir?”

The woman hums, twirling her pen. “I hope I’m not left disappointed.” and leaves it as it is. Yuri respects her, for better or worse.

He smiles, sending a short thank you to the judges panel, before the cameras focus on him again. Yuri moves towards his sanctioned sofa, a white leather monstrosity that would be a bitch in the heat, and two accompanying large couches on the side, where the contestants are meant to sit as they wait for their turn. He continues to stand, and smiles. “Now, let’s welcome this year’s final participant proposals for _Fodlan’s Best!”_

The crowd erupts in cheer as the spotlight illuminates the stage, where the eighteen people stand, each with their own microphone. They’re all smiling, and Yuri’s excited to see which one of this batch reaches out to be the best, just as he was all those years ago. The group in its entirety looks a bit dazed, but when the music cues them to move towards the sitting area, they all move as rehearsed. They run towards Yuri, the excitement of the new season catching up to them. After a whole minute, they are all sitting in the large white sofas, all tidied and proper for the stage. The entire nation, hell Yuri could bet the entire _world,_ is looking at them, and one of these will join the elite club of past winners, who coincidentally also win a large sum of money.

After they are all comfortable, Yuri too sits. “Welcome to all of you! I’m sure this has been a long time coming, the selection process is very jarring,” he says, and they all laugh, fully knowing the stress of the process. “As you know, you are now eighteen contestants, but only sixteen of you will get into the academy.” This brings the jitters back, Yuri notices, especially on one of the tiny girls, who sits in a corner. “This will be done as it has the past five seasons,” Yuri explains, now looking at the camera in front of him, mostly to remind the public directly. “Each contestant will sing a song of their choice, which our judges will comment on. Then they will choose who crosses the bridge, so to speak, towards the stage and into the academy. For the people left, the academy’s professors will choose a contestant that they believe shows promise, and the last contestant will be left to the public vote. I say this now so you start downloading our app, and vote later on!”

* * *

**leorio’s professional nut buster** **_@socksnsandals_ **

HELLO????? Isn’t that Annie from yt??? I KNEW i should’ve kept up with the auditionssss ugh #FodlansBest

35 replies 332 retweets 504 likes

**a mimir @** **_superpositions_ **

PRETTY SURE I’VE SEEN THE PURPLE HAIRED GUY BEFORE!!!! ISN’T HE GOOD FRIENDS W CLAUDE VON RIEGAN??? #FodlansBest #ClaudeVonRiegan

230 replies 145 retweets 963 likes

>> **j** **_@jarchies_ **

**** _@superpositions_ YEAH!! That’s lorenz!! They have a vlog _@LorenzHGloucester_

2 replies 134 retweets 65 likes

**yuri eclairs** **_@enbysock_ **

Is anyone going to point out Yuri's OBVIOUS flirting with byleth? No? Only me? Okay.

190 replies 700 retweets 3k likes

* * *

“Now! The first five of you, come sit here with me. Let’s get started,” he crosses his legs, and four of the group stand up. Some of the others have started talking between themselves, and Yuri’s glad they are not nervous enough to be mute. The five contests sit beside him, four women and one man, who looks way too proud of himself for it. “Hello, I’m Yuri.” he says, which brings out a laugh from one of the women. “Don’t be shy! Introduce yourselves!”

The girl besides him smiles, ginger hair coiffed in a half-updo. She looks young, if a bit naive, and introduces herself as Annette Dominic. The woman beside her goes by Petra McNeary, and with her head up in a delicate style with braids and the accented tilt of her words, Yuri can guess she’s of Brigid descent. Besides her sits a woman who Yuri could say was already a celebrity, which is a compliment, really. She introduces herself as Dorothea Arnault and asks if he often comes here, eliciting a rare snort from the presenter, and a cheer from the crowd. Then sits a redhead, whose smile is too sharp and her eyes too wild, who calls herself Monica von Ochs, and Yuri notes this might be one of the many old Adrestian money people who have passed to the gala zero this year. Last, lounges the only guy in this group, who salutes Yuri and introduces himself as Sylvain Gautier. Yuri smiles, _this one is dangerous_.

“So, Annette,” Yuri starts, and almost laughs at the girl’s very obvious nervousness. “How does it feel to be the first to go on stage?”

“It’s a bit scary, I suppose,” she answers, and Yuri should commend her on her poise. Maybe she had some of that weird old fashioned education. “But I’m here with my new friends, and whatever happens, I know I’ve tried my best.”

“Oh? Have you made some new friendships this past month?” Yuri asks, already knowing the answer. 

Annette giggles. “Of course! Being confined the past three weeks for the final stage has made us a tightly knit group, and me and my roommate have become very close!”

“Who’s your roommate?”

“Mercie!” Annette says, but backtracks. Some of the contestants laugh, having seen this happen before. “I mean, Mercedes. She’s there,” she says, pointing at a blonde, who waves, on the far corner of the couch. “But I do have made very valuable friendships I hope to keep no matter what happens in the contest itself.”

“That’s very graceful of you, Ms. Dominic,” Yuri states. He pats the girl’s shoulder, and the producer in their mics says it’s her time to go onstage. “I’ve heard some very good things about you, Annette! While you go prepare yourself for the stage, let’s see Annette’s past month.”

* * *

Snow couldn’t have fallen on the worst possible occasion. Annette lines up in the auditions for Fodlan’s Best, and the camera captures her laughing at something her aunt is saying. Fhirdiad looks like a fairytale setting, and the redhead is fully covered head to toe with winter parafernalia. There is a hand knitted scarf tightly wrapped around her neck, her head covered with a matching beanie.

Annette has to wait about three hours to audition, considering how long the lines are this year. Someone, a blonde, hands her a microphone. 

“Hi, I’m Annette Fantine Dominic. I’m 23 years old and I’m from Rowe. I now live here in Fhirdiad.” She says matter of factly to the three judges, two of which she recognizes as Jeralt Eisner and Seteth Cichol, the directors of Garreg Mach academy. 

“Hello Ms. Annette,” Seteth says, and then gestures her to sing. The ginger takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and sings the chorus for Taylor Swift’s _Back to December_. She only stops when she feels a pressure in the juncture between her chest and her shoulder. The woman opens her eyes and they widen as she sees Jeralt in front of her, a sticker with a number over her winter coat. 

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best, Annette! We’ll contact you for your next audition,” the other person says, scribbling something on a notebook.

Annette jumps and hands the microphone back to the blonde, runs to where her aunt is, and gives her a hug. “I’m in!”

The scene changes to an auditorium where seven people stand in line in front of a judges panel, all contestants from Fhirdiad. Annette is near the side, two places away from a girl who had also been on the stage before during the show. Another scene is shown, now Annette in the center, with a microphone. “Hello! I’m Annette Dominic, number 5627,”

“Hi, Annette,” says a woman who had introduced herself as Manuela, “How are you?”

“I’m very excited to be here, honestly!” she laughs, gripping her mic tightly, “I’ve met some good people already, so I’m very nervous.”

“The auditions are always very anxiety inducing,” says the woman besides her, who Annette has recognized as Byleth, the winner of the first edition. “What do you work in?”

“Well,” Annette starts, “I’m in my last year of Liberal Arts and Literature at the University of Fhirdiad. I’m also posting song covers on Youtube!”

Time has noticeably passed as a judge then asks her to sing a second song. Annette nods and sings one of the verses for Mika’s _Popular Song_. The judges murmur between themselves as the girl finishes her little performance. She seems to be the last one to perform, as after everyone’s called back onstage. The girl from before stands now right on Annette’s right, and they talk quietly with each other. The camera is far, so it doesn’t catch what they’re saying.

“If numbers 5627, 5690, and 5700 could step forward please,” Jeralt calls from his microphone. A moment of silence passes as he grabs a piece of paper and reads quickly from it. “Well, you three must pack your bags, you’ve passed this round!” Annette cheers as she hugs the other guy who has passed and the woman. 

The scene changes, and a shot of Garreg Mach’s academy is shown. The contestants all run towards the gardens, where all their luggage is. Annette walks with a blonde girl, Mercedes von Matritz, who is gesturing to one of the buildings. Then, she’s in a room, alone with both Jeralt and Seteth. She’s singing Louane’s _Je Vole_ , her voice melancholic as she masterfully signs the song too. The camera pans to Seteth, whose eyes water for a second. Then, Annette’s shown outside, talking to a man with dark hair and a scowl. 

“How’d it go?” he asks, waiting in line for his own audition.

“Good–Awe, Felix!” Annette exclaims, nuding him on the side, and giving him a smile. “You do care!”

“No, I don’t,” Felix says monotonously, but he’s definitely blushing.

“Sure, sure,” Annette looks at her nails, then smiles at the man, “Good luck!”

The scene now shows Annette, who’s sitting on a chair as if in an interview. “The process has been tough, of course. But I’ve had such an amazing time! There’s so many talented people here, even choosing between us 85 should be so difficult. I don’t envy the judges.” She laughs, and the guy behind the camera also does. “I think music is something that should be enjoyed, and it’s a way to express your own feelings and emotions. When I was young, my dad, who has always been in the military, always had such a strict regime. We woke up super early and exercised, but I was never meant for strict schedules and regimes, I’ve liked my liberty and freedom.”

Felix is shown then, sitting in a circle with other 24 contestants–the ones that are left. Annette is in the middle, in front of the judges. She sings, noticeably nervous but with propriety, Amy Winehouse’s _Valerie._ The others look at her adoringly, and Mercedes smiles from her seat as Annette finished up her last audition.

“The last audition had me so nervous,” a voiceover states, and the camera shows Annette once again. “But I’ve had a good support system with my friends here, and I’d even lay my life on the line for them if it came to it!” She giggles, “Now that’s so dramatic, but it’s the truth. I’m here and I’m excited to see what the future will bring. I hope I get into the academy!”

The video stops, and all cameras focus back on the stage, where ABBA’s _Honey, Honey_ has begun.

* * *

**Mellie** **_@humanoid_ **

HELLO!!! ANNETTE JUST DID T H A T #FodlansBest

154 replies 345 retweets 670 likes

**wade** **_@melatoninnightz_ **

The girl’s talented, but kind of overrated tbh her facial expressions are weird #FodlansBest

86 replies 421 retweets 167 likes

>> **Apollo** **_@fhirdiadwitch_ **

what the fuck bro

2 replies 52 retweets 307 likes

**Ashe Ubert** **_@AsheDuran_ **

I’m the self-proclaimed Annette fanclub president. For inquiries and applications, DM #FodlansBest @SwampBeasties

9.6k replies 23k retweets 45.2k. likes

>> **Mellie** **_@humanoid_ **

IS ANYONE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS??

89 replies 450 retweets 986 likes

* * *

“That was very exciting!” Yuri says, still lounging in his sofa’s corner. Annette is walking back to this side of the stage, and she’s motioned to sit back with the other contestants. “We’ve had our first performance. Now, let’s continue with Miss Petra here. Hello, how are you?”

The tan girl smiles, fingers shuffling the silk fabric of her pants. “I’m incredibly nervous, but the adrenaline will be kicking any second now, and that’s when I become unstoppable.”

Yuri laughs, all dulcet tones, but he is surprised at Petra’s response. “Amazing! I’ve also heard you’re from Brigid, correct?”

“Yes, that’s true,” Petra says reasonably, “I was born in Brigid, which is near Madeira, but my family and I moved here when I was thirteen. I left all my friends behind then, but we always did keep in touch and with all my friends here, I’ve had such great support when coming into this competition, which I am very glad to be having.”

“I’m very glad too, Petra,” Yuri says earnestly, also having had a weird childhood with good results. “We’re short on time, so while you go prepare, we can see your video. Best of luck!”

  
  


* * *

“I remember when I was young I used to climb so many trees,” a sitting Petra laughs at the camera, “I fell as much as I climbed in the beginning, but I have strong bones. Fodlan does not have strong trees however, so I haven’t been able to climb that much anymore.”

The warm climate of Bergliez is a nuisance even during the winter, but Petra, who is shown in camera with one of her siblings, is in her zone. The lines are not as long as were shown in Fhirdiad, but the timelapse of the auditions moving shows that a lot of people have shown to them. As Petra’s turn comes, the same blonde girl hands her a microphone, and she introduces herself to Jeralt, who is the only one there this once. “Hello, my name is Petra MacNeary. I am twenty two years old.”

“Hello Petra, thank you for coming,” and motions her to sing. The woman knows her song sounds a bit funny without the music, but sings the second verse and chorus for Grateful Dead’s _Althea_ . The man hums, and asks her to sing another song. Thankfully, she had prepared a bunch of other songs if this would happen. Petra hums a part of La Oreja de Van Gogh’s _Rosas_ and it’s chorus. The man once again hums, but stands up and gives her a sticker with the number 2460.

“Thank you!”

“I’m excited to see what you can bring to the show,” says Jeralt, and then adds, “We will be contacting you for the next steps.” Then, Petra runs towards her sibling and hugs them in excitement. 

The scene changes to an auditorium where five people stand in line in front of a judges panel, all contestants from Bergliez and Merceus. Petra is standing on the right of a blue haired man who is jumping in excitement. Another scene is shown, now Petra in the center, with a microphone. “Hello! I am Petra MacNeary, number 2460,”

Alois Rangeld, one of the people in the judges panel, introduces himself and welcomes her. “How are you, Miss Petra?”

“I am doing fine, if a bit nervous.”

“Yeah,” Alois laughs, “That’s a recurring theme. So tell us a bit about yourself.”

Petra smiles into her microphone and says, “I’m from Brigid but I live now in Bergliez with my entire family. We moved for my dad’s work, and I’m the eldest of my six siblings. I am studying linguistics and secondary education at Bergliez University, and I normally volunteer in my local orphanage.”

Seteth, who is at the judges panel as well, beams. “That’s amazing, you seem like a very good person Miss MacNeary.”

She shrugs, “I try, thank you.” 

The scene changes to Petra still center stage, sitting with a guitar and a mic stand. She sings an acoustic rendition of HONNE’s _Warm on a Cold Night._ The same blue haired man who had been standing with her is now in the wings of the stage, bopping to the song. When she’s done, she goes directly where he is, and gives him a hug. They probably already know each other. 

Now, the contestants are back in the line, and Jeralt calls out for numbers 2376, 2391, and 2871, none of which are either Petra or the blue haired man. Jeralt sighs, and says, “I’m sorry, thank you for participating, but you have not been chosen to go into the next selection process.” Petra is shown having conflicting emotions, but ends up hugging the blue haired man in excitement as the others leave the stage.

Then, the camera pans to show a panoramic shot of the academy’s garden, where Petra, a green haired person, and a brunette sit on a table, chatting. In the background you can see a very tall, brooding man standing behind a silver haired woman. After that, Petra is shown in a bare room with the judges panel, an electric guitar at hand. She’s singing a rendition of Journey’s _Any Way You Want It,_ including a bit of a guitar solo. Byleth’s face is shown, clearly impressed by the other woman’s musical talent. After a second, Petra is shown talking to someone who is in line, coincidentally the green-haired person from before.

They smile, a bit loopy. “How was it?”

“I think they liked the guitar,” Petra says, said guitar resting on her back, “Good luck, Linhardt.”

“Goddess knows I’ll need it,” they say.

“I have had an amazing time in the academy, even if not yet _in_ the academy,” Petra laughs, going back to the initial video scene. “I had the chance to reconnect with an old family friend, and I have been meeting many people who strive to work as hard as I do. It is definitely a time of growth for me personally, and I am excited to see what comes from this experience!” Petra looks down to her hands, tightly bound over her knees. “I also want to make my family proud!”

The scene changes to a circle where twenty four people sit, while Petra stands in the center. The judges signal Petra to start, and music fills in for Florence + The Machine’s _Bird Song_. The energy is shown to grow as her voice gradually becomes more emotionally charged, and her foot stomps to the beat. After she finishes, the other twenty four stand up and applaud her. 

“I loved how my fellow contestants received my version of that song,” Petra says, once again on camera, “I was very nervous before that, but they have made me feel more… relaxed, even if very much looking forward to the contest in itself.” After a second of silence, she nods, and smiles. It looks dangerous, as if a predator that is hunting her prey. “Bring it on!”

The video stops and the music for The Bangles’ _Walk Like A Egyptian_ begin, Petra with her guitar on stage. 

* * *

**I Have Been Queerbaited** **_@deancas505_ **

Okay Petra is the coolest person I’ve seen in my life #FodlansBest

56 replies 2.3k retweets 5k likes

**merlin’s saggy balls** **_@jigglypuffs_ **

Is it just me or did the blue haired guy and petra look _very_ close?? do we have a ship yet? #FodlansBest

726 replies 75 retweets 234 likes

>> **Apollo** **_@fhirdiadwitch_ **

STOP SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE??

1 reply 589 retweets 1k likes

**Fear the Deer** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

#PetraForPresident #FodlansBest

7k replies 46k retweets 68.2k likes

* * *

Yuri sits straight on his couch, and welcomes Petra back to their side of the stage. Her presentation had been good, definitely something to talk about, but Yuri believes it was missing something. Her spark maybe. It would be left to the judges’ decision the entry of the sixteen contestants to the academy. “Another amazing performance! Go on Petra, you can join your fellow competitors on the sofa.” He guides her, and then goes back to sit down, where Dorothea is expectantly looking at him. “Well, hello Ms. Arnault. How are you doing this evening?”

The woman laughs graciously, her perfectly manicured hand stretching the red fabric of her dress over her crossed legs. “Incredibly well, now that I’m here talking to you.”

“Oh you flatter me, Dorothea,” Yuri drawls, adding a wink, which makes Sylvain laugh from his place. “Tell me, what made you audition for Fodlan’s Best?” 

“I’ve honestly been putting it off for years now,” Dorothea says, “It’s mostly a sob story, but last year I got my financial burden lowered and I could finally study an intensive course on Musical Performance, but I wanted more, so here I am.”

Yuri nods, “Impressive. I’ve also heard you’re a fan of Manuela Casagranda, one of the professors at the academy. How do you feel about the possibility of working closely with her?”

Dorothea smiles, genuinely this time, Yuri notes. “I am _so_ very excited. She’s my inspiration, and actually the reason I even started singing in the first place! I have talked to her these past weeks, and she has been nothing short of sweet and attentive to all of us, a true diva!”

“And a true diva she is!” Yuri exclaims, then the directive to ask Dorothea to go to prepare comes through his earpiece. “Well, Ms. Arnault, production is asking for you to go prepare. While you go off, we’ll watch how Dorothea’s month has gone. Best of luck!”

“Thanks!” Dorothea says, sending a kiss to the camera as she goes backstage.

“Well I most definitely came for the experience and the doors it can open for me as a performer.” She explains, and the redhead besides her narrows her eyes. “It’s not the easy way, considering how taxing the whole process has been, but it’s the one that leads to the most growth, and I can work for myself without relying on anyone to get here.”

“That’s incredible," Yuri answers her honestly, "Now, production is asking for you backstage, so while you go prepare, let's watch how Dorothea's month of audition has gone!"

* * *

“Ever since I’ve been aware of life, I’ve sung and danced and acted,” Dorothea says to a camera, sitting on a stool. “Yeah, I’ve a hard life, but I don’t like explaining to everyone how this has shaped me, so I just sing my emotions out and hope they get through someone. I’ve been told this has worked,” she laughs to herself as she says this, “So that’s one goal achieved!”

The busy streets of Enbarr are shown, many people milling around the audition centre. The lines go round the building, and a shot of many people are shown, stopping on Dorothea’s audition. The blonde hands her the microphone, and she introduces herself, smiling nervously at Jeralt and Catherine, who are in the audition lines as the judges. “Hi! I’m Dorothea Arnault and I’m 24 years old.”

The blonde woman nods at her, and without a cue, Dorothea starts singing No Doubt’s _Don’t Speak._ She sings three or four lines before Jeralt stands up and plants sticker 8606 on her the space between her left shoulder and her chest.

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best!” Catherine says, and Dorothea looks very proud, “We’ll be contacting you for the next steps this week.”

The brunette is once again shown as if in an interview. “When I perform, I don’t have a facade exactly, but I do get into this diva character. It’s mostly to cover up my nerves,” she mumbles, a bit ashamed. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being nervous! It just doesn’t help me much.” She sighs and massages her temples. “I hate stress!”

The scene changes, and she is shown in an auditorium with seven other people. Dorothea is center stage in front of the judges panel, where most of the academy’s professors sit. “Welcome, Ms. Arnault,” Manuela Casagranda says into the microphone, “Can you introduce yourself?”

“It’d be my pleasure! I’m a big fan,” Dorothea says quickly, then steals herself, “I’m Dorothea Arnault, I’m 24, born and raised in Enbarr. I’m a graduate at Enbarr University’s Musical Performance intensive course, and I work part time as a waitress the other part time as a performer, both in the same bar.”

Jeralt, who sits besides Manuela, nods. “Very impressive for you to juggle all of that. Please sing for us, Dorothea.” 

The woman in question nods, and sings the beginning of Rigoletto’s _La donna e mobile_ , an opera. She hits every single high note, voice poised for the drama behind the aria, and the camera pans to the judges panel, who all look incredibly impressed. Manuela especifically looks at the performer with analytical eyes. After a minute, Dorothea stops, and Jeralt asks her to sing another song. She nods, and exhales. Dorothea starts stomping on the ground, creating a beat for herself to follow, and sings Little Mix’s _How Ya Doin’?_ The surprised expressions of the judges at the song’s different genres doesn’t go unnoticed, and after Dorothea finishes singing the chorus, they commend her on her range. She nods, but seems overly pleased with herself. 

The other participants are shown again, all eight of them standing in a line. Seteth moves to speak over the microphone, and says, “Can number 8606 take a step forward?” Dorothea moves ahead, and the rest of them look nervously, no other number being called out. “Thank you, Ms. Arnault, we’ll contact you soon.”

“Wait,” Dorothea says, looking at the judges then at the rest of the group, “Only me?”

Jeralt nods, “Yes, only you.”

“Oh,” her eyes widen in surprise, while the rest of the group looks crestfallen. “Okay, thank you.”

The academy’s gardens are once again shown, where Petra, Dorothea, and Linhardt sit together at a picnic table near a pair of other contestants. They are talking animatedly, until a bell rings and a person comes in to announce that they’re starting the next batch of auditions. The scene changes to Dorothea in a bare room with Seteth and Jeralt, who are talking about something nondescript. Then, Dorothea is shown with a microphone singing the chorus of Hozier’s _No Plan._ After she finishes, both men smile and nod at her, and she goes out, where a silver haired woman stands next in line.

“Oh, Edie! I didn’t know you were going next. Good luck!” she exclaims, patting the woman in the shoulder.

Edelgard smiles, a bit shy. “Thanks Dorothea. I hope I make a good audition.”

“You’re so talented, Edie!” Dorothea exclaims in astonishment, “You’re gonna do great. I know it.”

The scene then shows the twenty five contestants left all in a circle, and they call Dorothea, who stands up, and a redhead hands her a microphone. The judges nod at her, and she starts singing The Get Down’s _Set Me Free_ , and it’s shown that the other contestants bop to the song. Dorothea gets very into her performance, voice charged with emotion, and moves around the tiny stage, commandeering around the eyes of everyone towards her and her alone.

“I’ve got talent, of course, but I’ve worked tooth and nail to perfect it.” Dorothea says to the camera, eyes steely and voice confident. “I’ve never had a good support system, and I basically grew on the streets. That hasn’t stopped me for pursuing my dreams, and let me tell you I have great ambitions, ones that no one could pry even off my cold dead hands. All my friends here, which is so weird because we’ve known each other for weeks when it feels like we’ve known each other our whole lives, they’ve supported me a whole lot, and have made me strive to be the best version of myself. I couldn’t have asked for a better experience.”

The video then stops, and Dorothea starts singing the lyrics for Marina & the Diamonds’ _Primadonna._

* * *

**Adora should’ve been a woc** **_@fruityfae_ **

This girl is INTENSE i’m living for it. What a performance #FodlansBest

450 replies 3k retweets 4.8k likes

>> **bubblegum bitch** **_@primadonnas_ **

HER RANGE. HER VOCALS. HER MUSIC TASTE. This girl is going to WIN #FodlansBest

3 replies 9.7k retweets 23k likes

**leg** **_@shikameninist_ **

I would pay Dorothea to kill me #FodlansBest

136 replies 2.4k retweets 3.1k likes

**wlw cottagecore panera** **_@sapphicbae_ **

ISN’T THAT EDELGARD VON HRESVELG?? #FodlansBest

450 replies 3k retweets 4.8k likes

* * *

Dorothea runs back to the other side of the stage, taking out her earpiece in the moment. Yuri hugs her, and urges her to sit back with her fellow competitors. She had made a wonderful performance, and this girl is definitely in the academy by Yuri’s standards. He goes back to the sofa, setting some stray hairs back in the process. There are two people left from this group, two redheads coincidentally.

“Well, Monica,” Yuri acknowledges, “You’re next. How has your time here been?”

Monica smiles sweetly at the presenter, and Yuri feels weird at the receiving end. “I’ve been good! I’ve loved the whole experience.” Sylvain also looks kind of uncomfortable on his end, which Yuri can relate to. There’s such weird vibes coming from this woman.

“I’m glad!” Yuri says cheerfully, “It’s funny that I’ve got two redheads on my couch.”

“Actually,” Monica cuts in, “I dye my hair,”

Yuri’s smile is definitely strained now. “That’s cool. I also dye my hair.”

“It’s purple,” Monica deadpans, “Of course it’s dyed.”

The man inhales, then exhales, and then laughs. He can see Sylvain trying not to laugh from behind Monica. “You’re right, of course. But anyways! You’ve got to prepare now, so best of luck!”

* * *

The audition centre in Hrym territory had a fantastic view of the mountain range. Not many people were auditioning this late in the evening, but there was not much population in Hrym to begin with. Monica is shown moving towards the front of the line, and a blonde hands her a microphone. “Hi, my name is Monica von Ochs and I’m 23 years old.” she says to Seteth, who looks at her in silence for a second, analyzing her, before motioning her to sing.

Natalie Imbruglia’s _Torn_ is Monica’s song choice, which Seteth acknowledges with a grunt. He asks her to sing another song, and she sings the chorus for Miley Cyrus’s _The Climb._ Seteth is seen hesitating, but he stands up and gives her the 4529 sticker. Monica jumps up excitedly as Seteth says “Congratulations! We’ll be contacting you shortly for the next steps.” She runs towards a tall pale man, whom she high fives.

“I passed!” she exclaims eagerly.

The man nods, but there’s a hint of a smile in his face, and he looks decidedly proud.

Monica is shown in front of a camera, and looking behind it, as if she had been talking to the camera man. “Oh! I didn’t know it was on,” she chuckles, “Well, participating in this selection process has been tough, but I’ve been having a good time, I guess. This is probably not something I want to do with my life at the end of the day, considering I do have a degree in Mechanical Engineering, but it’s a learning experience!”

The scene changes to an auditorium, where six contestants stand in front of the judge’s panel, one of them being Monica. Then, the camera shows Monica in the middle, singing once again Miley Cyrus’s _The Climb._ They thank her, then it pans to the contestants once again in a line.

Seteth calls, “Numbers 4529, 4601, 4522, and 4667, please step forward.” The ones called move, including Monica. There is a tense silence as the man ruffles the papers in front of him, and then regards the stage. “Congratulations, you have all passed!”

The video continues as it shows the academy’s gardens once again, and the duo shown in both Dorothea and Petra’s video, now recognized as Edelgard and a tall brooding man, sit a few meters away from Monica, who is looking at them with narrowed eyes, before approaching them with a smile. 

“The people I’ve met here work so hard!” Monica exclaims to the camera, “Edel and Hubert are way too serious about the contest. We should all relax a little.”

Monica is now shown in the bare white rooms of the academy, and both Seteth and Jeralt look very tired. The redhead is one of the last two contestants to be tested at this stage, so it’s very late. She has an ukulele, and starts singing Vance Joy’s _Riptide_. She messes two or three chords with the instrument, but does an otherwise good audition. She nods at the judges then goes out to the hallway, where she is alone.

The scene changes to the circle in which twenty four contestants sit on stools, Monica center stage, performing Adele’s _Someone Like You._ The tall brooding man, Hubert, is looking at her exasperatedly, but everyone else looks calm with her performance. Her voice is powerful, but falls a bit flat over the emotionally charged lyrics of such a famous song. 

“I know I’m not innately talented like _some_ people,” Monica drawls at the camera, as if telling it a secret. “I can work hard, and my voice is enthralling to some people, I think I can work with that. The academy is somewhere I can hone my talent and become a star!”

The camera cuts off, and lights move around the stage, where Britney Spears’s _Oops! ... I Did It Again._

* * *

**yuri eclairs** **_@enbysock_ **

NOTHING will ever be as funny as yuri trying to get rid of monica. NOTHING #FodlansBest

3.9k replies 4.2k retweets 5.2k likes

>> **rey** **_@10010010_ **

That was kind of rude actually?

1 reply 34 retweets 145 likes

>>> **yuri eclairs** **_@enbysock_ **

It was SO awkward and cringy I would’ve done the same ngl she’s too arrogant

23 retweets 198 likes

**Monica von ochs no 1 stan** **_@gaylittlemonkey_ **

Pure respect for my favorite redhead competitor and overall winner #FodlansBest

450 replies 233 retweets 305 likes

>> **shrek 2’s holding out a hero** **_@fortmercevs_ **

This is clear Ferdinand Von Aegir erasure #Ferdinand4Winner #FodlansBest

42 replies 500 retweets 1.2k likes

* * *

“That certainly was interesting,” Yuri says to Sylvain, who’s the only contestant left from this group on his couch. Monica runs back to the other side of the stage and directly goes to sit next to Edelgard, who was on one of the corners. “We’re down to you, Sylvain. Tell me, how have you been?”

Sylvain laughs, all joyful and full of expression. “Amazing! I don’t want to repeat what everyone is saying, but I’ve met some amazing people who push me to be better in general. Especially the ladies,” he says, sending a wink to the audience, who cheer. Unlike the first three performers, Sylvain is casually dressed, but is all in black. 

Yuri grins, and taps the couch. “Oh? Do you have an eye on anyone here? Or maybe a girl back home?”

“Ah, no…” Sylvain says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “I don’t normally advertise it, but I ran away from home a while ago, right after I graduated high school. The only ladies in my life are my dog and my best friend, Ingrid. Other than that, my fellow people here are all amazing, I certainly don’t discriminate.” He winks at Yuri now, as if he were anyone else, he would’ve certainly blushed. Sylvain is hot, there’s no denying that.

“Oh, Gautier. I would eat you alive,” Yuri singsongs. He can feel Byleth’s eyes from the judge’s table burning on his back. “I’m otherwise taken, you tiger.”

“Well, such a lucky person to have your undivided attention, aren’t they?” Sylvain whines in mock grief, “The world is such a cold place now that no one else has a chance with you!”

The presenter laughs, “Enough flirting for you Sylvain, production is asking you to go prepare.”

“I’ll give you a show,” Sylvain drawls, and they both stand up. The crowd once again cheers loudly.

“Best of luck,” Yuri pats him in the back as the redhead moves backstage. “Now let’s see how Sylvain Gautier’s month has gone.”

* * *

“Home for me means my studio apartment, my cat, and getting screamed at over not doing the dishes by Ingrid.” Sylvain talks to the camera as if it were an old friend. “I left home as soon as I became an adult, and I’ve never looked back. Sure, I had to pull my weight and the next thing over college applications and scholarships considering I was very much broke, but I’ve found the thing that makes me happy, which is performing.”

The redhead steps forward as the blonde hands him a microphone. Just like in Fhridiad, or even worse, the winter season is heavily felt in Northern Faerghus, specifically in Itha. Sylvain, who is just in a light jacket, a scarf, and gloves, looks unaffected by it, and Jeralt, who looks like a comforter himself, looks at him with wide eyes.

“Holy shit, kid. Aren’t you cold?” Jeralt wraps his scarf a little tighter.

Sylvain shrugs. “Once from Gautier, always from Gautier. I might be winter myself.”

Jeralt quirks an eyebrow. “Should we call you winter, then?”

“No, I’m Sylvain Gautier,” he says, holding the microphone to his mouth, “I’m 26.”

“A Gautier from Gautier?” Seteth, who is also there, murmurs. Jeralt hums with interest, but then motions Sylvain to sing. 

The man, as uncovered as he is, looks warm and high on adrenaline. The microphone looks like an extension of his arm, as he moves around, singing Donna Summer’s _Bad Girls_ with a fit of passion. His body moves fluidly without any beat other than his voice, as if he were the one and only performer in the world. He hits the last high note, and beckons Sylvain to move forward. He then pastes the 1762 sticker on his chest. 

“I would’ve moved but I think we’re both frozen. We’ll contact you about the next auditions,” Jeralt groans, which makes Sylvain laugh. “We definitely could’ve thought these auditions better.”

Sylvain then runs to the side, where a blonde woman, also covered head to toe in warm winter clothing, is standing. He jumps over her, hugging her, and the woman just catches him as if he weighs nothing. “Fuck yeah, Ingrid! I’m in.”

Ingrid grumbles, “Congrats! Now get off, you mammoth.”

The nondescript auditorium is shown again, where five other contestants are shown in the wings, with Sylvain in the center. The judges panel all regard him, as he introduces himself. “I’m Sylvain Gautier, I’m 24. I currently live in Itha, and I just graduated from Galatea’s Honor College for Chemical Engineering,” he gestures with his hands as if moving on, “But I hate that, my real passion’s singing and performing music.”

Jeralt nods, but it’s Byleth who talks. “What brings a Gautier from Gautier to Itha?”

“Well,” Sylvain mutters, “I did run away to Galatea first, that’s why I studied there and also where I met my roommate. Now we’re both in Itha because it’s a college town and everyone’s in similar situations, which makes living easier.”

“You ran away from home?” Seteth asks, mouth twisting down. He looks like someone who values family, so Sylvain stays mostly on track and positive so the conversation doesn’t go sour. 

“I did,” he says, “Not just because I wanted to. It has all worked out in the end though,”

“Aren’t you afraid your family’s going to come for you after you appear on national TV?” Manuela asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Sylvain laughs, grip on his mic tightening. “That’s assuming I pass all the selection processes. But I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Then he is shown singing Chris Isaak’s _Wicked Game_ , strumming a guitar he had brought but had been backstage. Byleth herself then asks her to sing another song, so he changes the chords and starts singing an acoustic version of Bastille’s _Daniel in the Den_ , which receives a hum of approval from the stoic woman. 

The stage is shown again, now with the contestants lined up. Manuela calls out, “Numbers 1802 and 1762 please step forward.” Sylvain and a blonde woman move up, and then the songstress continues, “You pass for the next selection process. Congratulations!”

The redhead is then shown then running outside, where Ingrid is sitting on the side of the street. She looks up, and just by seeing the smile on his face, she jumps up and hugs him. “You’re in?”

“I’m in!”

The gardens of the academy are shown again, but this time the focus is on the redheaded man, who sits between another redhead man and a small woman with purple hair. The two men are chatting animatedly while drinking some type of tea, while the woman is silently reading a book. Directly after, Sylvain is shown sitting in a stool in front of Jeralt and Seteth, guitar at hand.

“How does it feel now, being a snowman in the heat?” Jeralt jokes, but Sylvain honestly does look a bit hot in casual spring clothes now that they’re South of Faerghus. 

“I might melt any second,” he shots back, “so beware!” Then, he strums the chords for Hippo Campus’s _Bambi,_ which is sung with way too much emotion for it not to be felt as a deeply personal song. After that, he goes out to the hallway, where Felix and Annette stand in line with another nondescript competitor. 

“Felix!” he exclaims, going in for a hug. The other man side-steps and Sylvain hits a wall.

Annette laughs, but crosses her arms. “What am I, chopped liver?”

Sylvain stands up, and grins at the petite woman. “Annette! Why if it isn’t my lil sis!” He then goes to hug her too, before the camera changes the scene.

“There are so many redheads in the competition,” Sylvain states seriously at the camera, “We might just start a coalition and take over.” He then laughs, and once again stops. “I am not joking.”

The competitors sit in a circle in front of the judge’s panel, where Sylvain is walking towards the center. Mercedes whistles at him, and he winks back as the music for Donna Summer’s _Bad Girls_ begins. The performance is way different from his first audition, and the music that had been felt as just a beat now encompasses the fluid movements of his body as he acts out a self-made and very basic choreography. As it ends, the other contestants give him a standing ovation, and he just tells them to sit down.

“Okay, I was definitely joking about the ginger coalition,” he says, once again looking at the camera, “But some of the people here feel as if I’ve known them for my entire life, and I haven’t even known Ingrid, who’s like my sister, for more than five years! It’s amazing, and honestly it’s so great how this show helps me pursue my passion while also helping me become a better person and helping others become even better than anything I could be. Let’s go get it!”

And then Sylvain appears on stage, strumming an electric guitar to the chords of Arctic Monkeys’ _Old Yellow Bricks._

  
  


* * *

**ginger coalition** **_@jolenekujo_ **

I’m manifesting sylvain as the winner. He’s just the overall best performer #FodlansBest

249 replies 3.2k retweets 4.9k likes

**bruno buccellati is having twins** **_@fodlanssexythroat_ **

You know what they say about guitarists and fingers wink wink @SylvainGautier #FodlansBest

6.1k replies 4k retweets 6.2k likes

>> **manny** **_@2460111_ **

@fodlanssexythroat Kee i’m literally so worried about you

1 reply 5 retweets 52 likes

>>> **Ingrid Galatea** **_@tswiftie1862_ **

@fodlanssexythroat Oh goddess, you don’t even know what you’re getting into

37 retweets 90 likes

**Dimitri Blaiddyd** **_@DimasBlade_ **

Well, at least Felix has found friendship! #FodlansBest

2k replies 1.1k retweets 3.2k likes

>> **Ingrid Galatea** **_@tswiftie1862_ **

@DimaBlade Agreed, Sylvain really needs more friends. I’m glad they’re both friends with 

Annette. She looks so nice.

7 replies 25 retweets 192 likes

* * *

Sylvain leaves his electric guitar on stage before he crosses the bridge between the two sides of the stage. Yuri is there when he arrives, and motions him to sit on the couch, where he stomps down next to Mercedes. “Amazing performances from the first five contestants! Now that we’re done with that group, we can start with the judges’ evaluations.” Yuri explains, standing as a mediator between the judges and the contestants. “The judges can, starting now, decide who gets into the academy. Whomever doesn’t get in now, you’ve got not to worry, at the very end, the judges will choose who passes from who’s left, up until there are four contestants left. In the end, remember, only two of you will not get into the academy and must go home.

“Now, judges,” he turns, smiling at them, “What are the verdicts?”

Rhea speaks from her place. “I can go first,” she ruffles and organizes a stack of papers in front of her. “May I please talk to Monica?” The girl in question stands up, saccharine smile on her lips, and moves her own mic towards her face. “You gave us an amazing performance,”

“Thank you,”

“But I feel like you’re missing a spark of ambition, your drive forward in the competition.” Rhea continues, which makes Monica tense, “Even if your song choice was not optimal for your vocal range, if given fitting songs, you could rock everyone’s world, but for the time being, we’re putting your position in the academy in doubt.”

Monica sits down forcefully, crossing her arms, as the crowd boos. Yuri intervenes quickly. “Don’t worry everyone. This is normal. The judges have an extremely difficult job, and their decisions are final.”

Rhea nods, and then Shamir takes over. “Can I please speak with Dorothea?” she says, tapping a finger on the table rhythmically. Dorothea stands up, and greets her. “Hello to you too. I wanted to commend your ability as a performer. It’s not easy to get on stage, especially when you have bigger things to worry about that don’t rely on you or any of your talents.” Dorothea tears up a bit at that, Yuri notes, but it quickly goes away. “You’ve got an amazing vocal range too, and all of that, we consider you the perfect fit for the academy. So, congratulations on being the first to cross to the other side of the stage, and welcome to Fodlan’s Best!”

“That means a lot. Thank you, Shamir,” Dorothea exclaims, then leaves her microphone on her seat. She hugs Petra, who’s on her side, and sits back down.

“We’ve got our first official competitor!” Yuri claps his hands decisively, “Now, which judge wants to speak?”

“I’ll go,” says Byleth, eyeing Yuri. Then he locks eyes with the competitor he’s going to call. “Could I please talk with Sylvain?”

The redhead stands up, clearly nervous as he grips his mic. The other hand he runs through his hair, effectively running whatever combed back look he had before. Byleth is silent for a second, before speaking. “My sister clearly likes you as a performer, I’ve never seen her so openly approving of an auditioner.” he says, and Sylvain looks ready to laugh at that. Byleth, the sister, is clearly known for being overly stoic. “I have to agree with her. You’re in and out a natural born performer, and clearly catch the eye of those around you. You also get very well on with everyone it seems, and bring some light and cheer to the Academy. However, that doesn’t mean you get to slack off for the next following months,”

Sylvain furrows his brows, before asking, “Does that mean I pass?”

Byleth looks almost ready to roll his eyes. “Yes, you pass. Welcome to Fodlan’s Best, Sylvain.” Sylvain nods excitedly as he gives his mic to Yuri, who is closest to him, and hugs Mercedes. Yuri hands back the microphone and moves on. 

Before Yuri even gets to ask, Randolph speaks up. “I’d like to speak with Petra, please!” The woman in questions stands up, next to a still jittery Dorothea, who’s now nervous over her friend’s fate. “The audition tapes clearly show you’re a very talented woman, that’s something no one can deny.” he says, looking at her very intensively. “There’s something important to note. Even though we can see the tapes, we mostly judge on the live presentation, and while it was probably the nerves and anxiety, something went wrong with your performance. For now, we’re leaving your place at the Academy in doubt too.”

Petra’s mouth sits in a thin line as she sits back down, Dorothea patting her knee and looking at her with worry. “I’m fine, Dorothea. Don’t worry,” she mutters to the other woman, even as the crowd once again boos. 

“Finally,” Yuri exclaims, hoping to break the tension in the air, “Which judge would like to go next?”

The judges look at each other, before Byleth shrugs and raises his hands. “I would like to discuss with Annette,” he says, moving his microphone closer to his mouth. The small woman stands up, nervously twirling the hem of her skirt. “I’m not going to lie, you’re a textbook performer,” he blurts, and Annette looks crestfallen, so he continues. “That’s not bad. I would draw this out but I prefer being direct with results. With your range, talent, energy, and performance, you’re fit to grow and nurture at the academy, so welcome officially to Fodlan’s Best.”

Annette jumps on the spot, and those around her move forward to give her a congratulatory hug. 

**“** Now that the last group is done, I welcome the next four contestants to stand up and come join me for a chat,” Yuri moves to his corner, and lounges comfortably on the white sofa. Four men move to join him, hopefully in performing order, as the other contestants sit back down from Annette’s hug. The presenter asks them to introduce themselves, and so they do. A tall redheaded man with poise introduces himself as Ferdinand von Aegir, and Yuri _knows_ for a fact that this is the son of an important political figure, so he has to be careful with his words. The man sitting next to him is a short blue headed man, hair very obviously dyed, and _very_ energetically introduces himself as Caspar von Bergliez. Yuri almost does a double take to Randolph at the judges tables, before remembering that the Bergliez are a very big family, and that it is an otherwise very common last name. The man who’s next is very tall and darkly dressed, and introduces himself as Hubert von Vestra. Yuri would honestly laugh at him if he were anywhere else. The man has _gloves_ on and an incredibly emo or whatever outfit, and for what? The last man also has purple hair, which Yuri believes to be an amazing choice for hair color. He introduces himself as Lorenz Gloucester, and remembers that Claude had joked last month about them meeting soon.

Goddess, what a bunch. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir,” Yuri grins as he crosses his arms. “That’s a heavy weight name around here,”

The man in question chuckles politely. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone has commented on that,” his hands move and rest over his knees. “Maybe I should’ve changed my name last year.”

Yuri hums, but shakes his head, “I know how it feels, but your name is good. It rolls off the tongue,” he says, leaning forward, “You make your name your own, in the end.” Ferdinand looks incredibly relieved at Yuri not bringing up anything else, so he decides not to, in general. “I did hear you started a rivalry in the academy?”

The redhead blushes deeply, skin almost the same shade as his hair. “Oh goddess, I was so overexcited,” he covers his eyes with his hands in embarrassment. Ferdinand laughs, and states, “It was mostly a joke for Edelgard, but the cameras caught it and now everyone is holding it against me!” The crowd cheers, and the silver haired contestant in question also blushes. The pink haired contestant besides her nudges her while laughing. “We’re good friends, no rivalry involved!”

“It’s always healthy to have a rival, that’s okay,” Yuri teases, and then the producers motion him to move on. “Okay, Ferdinand, it’s your time to go backstage to prepare. Best of luck!”

Grabbing the microphone as he stands up, Ferdinand smiles at the presenter and thanks him. He then moves backstage, and Yuri glances at the cameras. “Let’s watch Ferdinad’s video,”

* * *

“The past two years have been incredibly trying,” Ferdinand shuffles on his stool, not looking directly at the camera. “I know there has been some controversy regarding my family, especially my Father, but I am here on my own volition, and I’m going to prove I can be successful on my hard work alone,” he says decisively. “I know I’ve had a kickstart with the options and opportunities I had when I was younger, which were all a privilege, but that doesn’t matter in the place of real emotions over technique. The talent of expressing is innate, technique is learned.”

Enbarr’s streets are shown once again, but it is deep into the evening. The sky is tinted pink, and a kind of undercover Ferdinand walks towards the front of the audition line, where Seteth sits. The redhead has his hair up in a bun and wears sunglasses, which makes Seteth narrow his eyes. “Hello, what is your name.”

“I’m Ferdinand,” he says into the microphone, handed to him by a blonde woman, “I’m twenty four.” Seteth’s eyebrows rise, and the boy certainly looks familiar to him. He otherwise asks him to sing, and Ferdinand stomps on his feet to create a beat for him to follow. The man then starts singing Michael Jackson’s _Man in the Mirror_ masterfully, if Seteth hum of approval is considered. He stands up and pastes sticker 8991 on his chest. Ferdinand takes off his sunglasses, thanks him with a blinding smile, and bows his head.

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best! We’ll give you the information for the next steps this week,” Seteth sits back down, and the man runs towards a petite person, who is similarly dressed as him. He hugs the person, who has long blue hair in a ponytail with a cap over her head, and a very big hoodie.

“Mari!” Ferdinand exclaims, very excited, “I did it!”

‘Mari’ smiles sweetly at him, and grabs his hand, “I knew you could do it, Ferdinand.”

The nondescript auditorium is shown again, where Ferdinand stands center stage, singing Penelope Scott’s _Sweet Hibiscus Tea_ while playing a portable keyboard. The judges all look at him in awe, and he honestly looks like a Disney prince with his long orange hair flowing with the AC. Another clip of him is shown, playing The Decemberists’ _Cavalry Captain._ After that, he is shown still on stage, talking to the judges. 

“You _are_ the von Aegir boy,” Manuela mutters to the microphone. “I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Seteth sighs as Manuela asks this, but her loose mouth is a normal occurrence in the show. 

Ferdinand, who is a very good sport, laughs. “I just want to prove my talents the old fashioned way.”

This once, Byleth hums. “I can respect that.”

The auditioners are shown in line now, and both Ferdinand and Hubert are on opposite sides of the line. Jeralt moves the microphone towards himself. “Numbers 8991 and 9009 please step forward,” at which only Ferdinand and Hubert move. “Thank you, you’re both moving to the next selection process.”

“I used to be so annoying when I was younger,” an embarrassed Ferdinand confesses to the camera. “I had all these ideas about chivalry and politics that have been otherwise torn down and proven not wrong, but definitely unrealistic in the current political climate.” The man bites his lip and looks pensive, twirling a lone strand of hair, “I mean I would definitely know as a certified Public Affairs Consultant, and I did study IR and politics, but I don’t think people _really_ understand what that means or that I’m very invested in that. It’s just… not my passion and I was very much wasting away, which is why I’m here.”

Ferdinand sits in the academy gardens with Sylvain and a purple haired woman drinking tea, and they seem to be chatting peacefully. Then, Ferdinand is shown talking to Edelgard, who smiles earnestly, and Hubert, who looks annoyed. The scene changes to Ferdinand talking with both Seteth and Jeralt, the latter nursing a cup of coffee.

“We never really talked during your last audition, Ferdinand.” Seteth comments, resting his head on his propped hand. “How are you?”  
  


“I’ve been having an amazing time, actually,” Ferdinand says into the microphone, “But if you want to know more about my life, well. I work as a Junior Public Affairs Consultant for Educational policy. I think I was pretty good, but I’ve been itching to get out. It’s just… not for me, honestly.”

Jeralt nods, “That’s okay. I used to work in security, it might be your first choice, but not your passion.” the auditioner hums, and the director continues, “Well, go on.”

The redhead laughs, but moves to start his audition. He hums a tune, then sings the first verse and chorus for Declan McKenna’s _Make Me Your Queen._ After that, he stops, thanks the duo of directors, and moves towards the hallway, where only Hubert stands. They both look at each other in silence, tension palpable, before Ferdinand nods and passes him by.

The scene changes to the last audition, where they all sit in a circle. Ferdinand sits in the center in front of his portable keyboard, where he is playing a piano version of Hozier’s _Jackie and Wilson._ The camera shows a close up of Dorothea, looking conflicted at his fellow participant, but otherwise bopping to the song. 

“Music is something I always loved, but I did put it in a second plane after my studies and my trying to prove everyone around me wrong about, well, myself,” Ferdinand looks melancholic. “My sister is actually the one that helped me pursue my actual passions after I went through a slump with my work and daily life. I’m way better now, and I’ve got an amazing support system backing me up, no matter what happens. My pass through this show is not about proving my worth anymore, but more about helping me understand myself a little better, and become a better person overall. I’ll see what the world brings to the plate!”

The crowd cheers as Ferdinand appears onstage, playing Elton John’s _Your Song_ on a magnificent grand piano. 

* * *

**bruno buccellati is having twins** **_@fodlanssexythroat_ **

YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT PIANISTS AND FINGERS W I N K @FerdinandVonAegir #FodlansBest

7k replies 3.2k retweets 5.4k likes

>> **manny** **_@2460111_ **

@fodlanssexythroat not again kee

34 retweets 87 likes

**Marianne von Edmund** **_@doctordolittles_ **

Congrats for the amazing performance! @FerdinandVonAegir #FodlansBest

798 replies 2.3k retweets 3.7k likes

**ginger coalition** **_@jolenekujos_ **

We got another one. The ginger collection this year is growing strong #FodlansBest

45 replies 861 retweets 2.3k likes

* * *

“And we’re back!” Yuri stands up, greeting Ferdinand, who looks pumped. The redhead goes to sit down next to Mercedes and Sylvain, and Yuri meets Caspar for their introductory interview. “Masterful performance from Ferdinand. Let’s greet our next contestant, Caspar von Bergliez!”

“Hi!” the man all but screams into the microphone, and the crowd cheers. “How are you doin’?”

Yuri laughs, this type of contestants are always refreshing to speak to. “I’m doing good! I’m a fan of live performances, but how are _you_ Caspar? I’ve heard you’ve got an outstanding time at the academy, especially regarding training weights.”

The contestant nods animatedly. “The academy provided us a gym and I had already brought my weights but they had a _lot_ more of them, which was just overall so exciting! I’ve been training with both Hilda and Felix which has been a revelation, they’re both so good. Oh! And I also got to train with Catherine which was such an experience, she’s _amazing_ and I’ve loved her work choreographing the stunts for that new action movie. But I’ve also made so many other friends, I even reconnected with Petra, who I had not seen in a decade. That’s such a long time,” Caspar takes a breath, and Yuri pats him on the shoulder. Both Hubert and Lorenz facepalm on the side.

“Breathe,” Yuri’s eyes widen at the guy’s capacity to speak uninterrupted. Caspar blushes and mutters a sorry. “Oh! Don’t be sorry, it’s okay that you got excited. I would’ve too.” No he wouldn’t, but he was also a reality show host. “I did have a question! Do you and Randolph know each other?”

From the judges panel, Randolph waves at them, and Caspar waves back. “I know of him, but we’ve never actually met before. We’re very distantly related cousins!” Caspar exclaims, and Randolph shots him a thumbs up. “Our family’s so big, but I live with my mother in Merceus, not Bergliez, so I don’t know much of the family, personally.”

The presenter nods and smiles, “Well, it’s your turn, Caspar! Best of luck as you go prepare your performance.” The man stands up, taking his mic with him and disappearing backstage. “Let’s see how much did Caspar train this past month,” he exclaims as the crowd cheers.

* * *

The Fort of Merceus stands tall against the sparkling white snow that adorns the hills surrounding it. In relation to the population of the city, there are a lot of people in line for the auditions, all dressed up for the climate. Caspar is shown talking to a middle aged woman with light brown hair, possibly his mother. He hugs her, then the scene pans to Caspar stepping towards Jeralt and Catherine, dressed up and down like a snowman. He already holds a microphone. “Hi, I’m Caspar!” he says, “I’m 23.”

“Hi Caspar,” Catherine welcomes warmly, “What are you singing for us today?”

“Thunder! By Imagine Dragons,” he shuffles his feet. When he does, he sings the chorus, and his energy translates into an electric performance. Even if his vocal range isn’t showcased, it goes implicitly that he could hit high notes. Catherine motions him to stop, and Jeralt beckons him to move closer, where he puts sticker 2389 on his chest.

“Sorry, we can’t move much with these coats on,” Jeralt muses, “but welcome to Fodlan’s Best! We’ll be contacting you for you next audition,”

Caspar launches into a jump, and high fives the blonde woman who takes his microphone. He then runs where his mother is, and jumps her. She expertly catches him, and surprisingly doesn’t even flinch when he starts screaming in excitement, all of which makes the crowd in the stage laugh.

The auditorium is shown, just as in Petra’s own video. Caspar stands in the middle, smiling at the panel. “Hi, I’m Caspar von Bergliez, and I’m 23,” he says, “I, uh, I live in Merceus with my ma?”

“Is that a question for us?” Jeralt muses, just to mess with the boy. “What else do you do?”

He flushes, “No! No, I do live with my ma in Merceus! I graduated last year in Social Studies from Merceus College, but I now work as a football coach for my local high school. I also sing sometimes, mostly to entertain either the kids, my ma, or myself.” Then, Caspar is center stage, singing Sam Tinnesz’s _Ready Set Let’s Go_ while also stomping on his feet again. The judges nod at his performance, and Seteth asks him to sing another song. The bluenette smiles, and starts singing Caleb Hyles’s version of _Again_. After, Caspar and Petra get chosen to stay for the selection process, as shown beforehand. 

“My mom says that I’m the poster child for ADHD,” Caspar sits in front of the camera, bumping his foot to an non-existing rhythm. “I want to prove that I’m more than that, actually. My talents go further than whatever shortcomings I might have, not that ADHD is a shortcoming. It just makes some things difficult for me. Shit, I’m going off track,” Caspar groans but then laughs, “I’m excited to see the competition!”

The camera then shows Caspar lounging on the grass, rolling around, as a redheaded woman laughs at him and joins the little game. Another scene is shown, where Caspar talks animatedly to a pink haired woman, who paints her nails on one of the picnic tables. Then, he is shown in the nondescript bare room with Jeralt and Seteth, the latter who is drinking tea. 

“Hello, Caspar,” Seteth welcomes, “I’ve heard you found the gym?”

He nods enthusiastically, and starts to ramble about the weights and a workout system he had tried out with Felix. Jeralt stops him after a minute, but with a certain grace that comes from years of shutting up overly excited children. They motion him to sing, and he does a rendition of the Oh Hellos’ _Second Child Restless Child._ Caspar then goes out to the hallway, where Lorenz is standing. 

“Hi Lorenz!” he basically screams, and goes for a fistbump, which is tentatively returned. 

The other man sighs. “How’d it go?”

Caspar shrugs. “I did the best I could, I’m good with my performance,” he says, and Lorenz sags in relief, “It’s not that nerve-wracking, don’t worry!”

“Thank you,” Lorenz says, a tiny smile on his lips.

“Getting to meet all these people has been eye opening. We’re all so different! This is kind of shallow but I genuinely enjoy spending happy times with good people. I hear it’s good for the skin,” Caspar says seriously. “Well that’s what Linhardt says, but they also go on and on about naps. They are always sleeping, it’s amazing!”

The next shot is of Linhardt sleeping, and being suddenly woken up by Caspar, whom he was relying on. He mutters a sorry before going on the circle stage, where he sings Sam Tinnesz’s _Ready Set Let’s Go,_ but this once with music.

Caspar laughs on camera. “I don’t know what else to say! Good luck to future me and everyone else!”

The crowd cheers as Caspar appears onstage, all light shining on him, and the tune for The Cure’s _Friday I’m in Love_ plays. 

* * *

**uwus** **_@commiethoughts_ **

This man is a M A C H I N E. What an unit #FodlansBest

3 replies 234 retweets 561 likes

**Fleche von Bergliez** **_@fvb_official_ **

Glad to see family rep on screen! Good luck to my brother and my COUSIN #FodlansBest

209 replies 921 retweets 5k likes

**F. @gaymergal**

Used this guy as a bathroom break ngl #FodlansBest

2k replies 112 retweets 263 likes

>> **moo** **_@prxncesspxach_ **

@gaymergal You’re gonna regret that! He’s definitely in my top five #FodlansBest

3 replies 76 retweets 177 likes

**Ashe Ubert** **_@AsheDuran_ **

This guy ROCKS #FodlansBest @ShortKingMamaAy (please change your username)

2k replies 27k retweets 34k likes

>> **dewards** **_@itachisgf_ **

@AsheDuran THE SHADE 

2 replies 67 retweets 239 likes

* * *

“That was certainly entertaining,” Yuri sits, not bothering to greet the performer as Caspar runs to their side of the stage and goes directly to hug Annette, who is closest to him. Only Hubert and Lorenz remain on the sofa, but there are other two groups left. Yuri had forgotten how long these shows could be. “Now, let’s see, Hubert,” he says, turning towards the man, “Someone told me you were something of a chemist?”

“A chemist,” Hubert drawls, and Yuri hopes this guy has a turnover after this if he gets into the Academy, because if he acts like an asshole they’re going to throw him out first. “I’m an antitoxin developer, which is similar. I also work in molecule decomposition.”

Yuri hums, raising an eyebrow. “What made you want to compete in Fodlan’s Best, then?”

“It was a bet with one of my coworkers,” Huber smiles, and the presenter notes that this guy doesn’t have eyebrows. Maybe he shaved them off as a fashion statement or something. “He didn’t know I could sing, not that I had made it a habit or anything. But I passed the first audition, then the next, then the next, and here I am.”

“Was that a surprise? Did no one ever tell you you could sing before?” 

“People have told me I have a… deep voice?” Hubert says, voice tinted with confusion, “And always assumed I could sing. They aren’t wrong obviously, but I’ve no idea what that has to do with it. I’ve nevertheless always enjoyed playing music.”

“Well! That’s very surprising,” Yuri smiles, and Hubert tentatively smiles back. He definitely needs to practice that expression, but the host commends him on his effort. “I do hope you get into the academy, especially because of the amount of untapped potential you have. For now, production is asking for you backstage, so go prepare. Good luck!”

* * *

“I lost a bet,” Hubert deadpans to the camera, “I normally hate gambling, but I've made worthwhile friends out of it just this once.”

The port of Hresvelg is shown in an amazing time lapse, where the lines of the audition move with the sun’s journey. Huberts stands grumpily in line as a brunette guy cheers for him from the sidelines. He is then shown with a mic on hand, right in front of Seteth and Catherine. Hubert doesn’t look nervous, but his hand is slightly shaky as he brings the microphone up to his mouth. 

“Hello, what’s your name?” Catherine asks.

“Hubert von Vestra. I’m 26,” he states hesitant, moving a bit forward to be closer to the judges. 

Jeralt motions him to sing, but Hubert takes a second, collecting his thoughts.

“I have never… sung before, actually,” he states, but sighs. Catherine lowers her head, probably guessing this is going to be a failed audition, but Jeralt motions him to sing again. Then, the man at the side screams at him to get his shit together, which makes Hubert roll his eyes. He steels himself, and signs the first lines for Rag’n’Bone Man’s _Human._ Shamir looks up at the sound of the deep voice, and Jeralt hums in approval, immediately standing to put sticker 9009 on his chest, to Hubert’s surprise. His eyes widen, and he moves to make eye contact with his coworker, whose eyes are also wide. 

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best, Hubert!” Catherine says, voice colored with amazement, “We’ll be contacting you the following week for the next steps.”

Hubert walked away numbly, up until he reaches to where his coworker stands, him too being shocked at the developments. “Metodey, what the actual fuck just happened.” 

“I didn’t even know you could sing?” Metodey’s disbelief is palpable. 

“Me neither?”

“What the fuck? How did you even choose a song then?”

“I asked my sister?”

“What the fuck?”

“I now have to win this,” Hubert says seriously, and Metodey nods. 

The auditorium is filled with silence as Hubert steps in the center, right in front of the judges. “Good evening, I’m Hubert von Vestra,” he introduces himself, tightly holding the microphone up.

Catherine greets him, “Welcome back, Hubert. How has it been?”

“It’s been an interesting time, I’ve discovered much,” he grins, and someone, another competitor in the wings, whimpers in fear. His smile is not that scary, is it?

From the other side of the judges panel, a blue haired woman speaks up. Hubert doesn’t know who she is, but introduces herself as Byleth. “What do you do for a living, Hubert? Work, family, tell us about whatever you’d like,”

“Hm, I have a sister,” Hubert stands very still, holding a case in his left hand. “I graduated from both Biochemistry and Pharmacology in Hresvelg’s Institute of Science, and I work in antitoxin development and molecule decomposition there. I also play some instruments as a hobby.”

Byleth hums, “That is a violin you’re carrying, I presume?” She gets a nod for a response.

A tap of nails on the table interrupts whatever Hubert could’ve verbally answered. “You mention you are in STEM,” Manuela muses, “How does that connect with you being in the competition?”

“I’ve thought about that this past week. If I thought this would hindrance my life plans I would not be here,” Hubert explains, “My life can have both my work and my music. I’ve not considered singing in general before the past week, this is sort of my trail run to see if it’s well received or not.” The woman smiles at him, satisfied with his response.

The scene cuts to Hubert singing Radiohead’s _Creep_ , his voice rich and colorful. Ferdinand can be seen in a corner of the stage, staring intensely at the other contestant, seemingly contemplating something or other. The judges all look enthralled with his performance, and they clap when it ends. Seteth asks him to sing a second song, and he takes out his violin, strumming the strings to confirm the instrument’s tune. He then starts playing Anastasia’s _Once Upon a December_ ’s haunting tune, his voice filling in unexpectedly well. As with Ferdinand’s video, only him and Hubert pass this selection from their group.

“I dislike being unprepared,” Hubert sits in front of the camera, but looks uncomfortable at being in the spotlight by himself, “I’ve researched some vocal training techniques and lessons, all which have worked surprisingly well. I now just have to find how to make people less scared of me.” The cameraman asks him why he thinks that, which makes Hubert laugh sardonically. “Oh, I’ve seen some scared faces.”

Book in hand, Hubert sits under the shade of a tree right beside Edelgard, who’s listening to music with headphones. The man is not reading, but looking at the other 78 contestants who run around the Academy’s gardens. Near them sit Ferdinand and Lorenz drinking tea, and Hubert scowls. He is then shown going into the bare room where Seteth and Jeralt sit, a figure with red hair moving away from him. 

“Hubert! Welcome back,” Seteth says, ruffling a bunch of papers, “How has the academy been treating you?”

“The coffee here is good,” he acknowledges, “Edelgard has been teaching me breathing exercises, and Sylvain and I have been playing chess sometimes.”The scene changes, and Hubert holds a microphone in hand, singing The Last Shadow Puppets’ _Sweet Dreams, TN_. At the end, he thanks the directors and walks out.

The next place shown is the next audition, where they all sit in a circle. Hubert is once again singing Rag’n’Bone Man’s _Human,_ this once with the music and more passion. He still looks uncomfortable and unnaturally stiff, but it can be noted that he’s way more loose than before. 

“That’s the first song I ever consciously sung, be it publicly or not. It now holds meaning to me, and I’m using it as the base for my new ambitions.” Hubert crosses his legs, and after a second he also crosses his arms. “It’s only logical that I apply myself to this as much as I do anything else,” he says, not looking at the camera. “I hope this works out as I’ve planned,” he mumbles, when the soft guitar of The Moody Blues’s _Nights In White Satin_ graces the stage.

* * *

**F. _@gaymergal_**

Well, if Dorothea was intense, this guy is the next thing #FodlansBest

341 replies 1.8k retweets 4k likes

**ginger coalition** **_@jolenekujos_ **

There’s some weird energy with him and Ferdinand. The tension is literally palpable #FodlansBest

2k replies 994 retweets 1.6k likes

>> **Apollo** **_@fhirdiadwitch_ **

@jolenekujo STOP SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!

2 replies 223 retweets 872 likes

>>> **ginger coalition** **_@jolenekujos_ **

@fhirdiadwitch THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING DW. Do they hate each other? Are 

they rivals? I need answers.

1 reply 45 retweets 143 likes

**Corinne** **_@cocslup_ **

I need to hear this guy sing Metallica or something within that vocal registre ASAP #FodlansBest

4k replies 9k retweets 10.1k likes

* * *

Hubert doesn’t run back to the waiting area more like he calmly crosses back. Yuri greets him back with a nod from his seat, and the tall man sits next to Bernadetta, who all but cowers at the man. The presenter gets why people would consider Hubert scary enough to cower at him in public, but he feels that the man puts that forefront of his being. _Enough introspection!_ Yuri’s mind very helpfully reminds him, and he turns to the last performer of this group, Lorenz. “Welcome to the stage, Lorenz,” Yuri adjusts his headpiece so the mic is well placed near his mouth. “I do have to say, you’ve got great taste in hair colors.”

“Why, thank you! I could say the same to you,” Lorens jokes, and Yuri feels Hapi groaning in his earpiece. “I’ve got to commend the makeup department. Your eyeshadow looks amazing.”

The presenter laughs. He did the eyeshadow himself. “So, how are you, Lorenz? I’ve been told these past weeks of the academy have been a fountain of inspiration for you.”

The other man nods, looking serious. “Yes,” he announces, “I’ve had amazing discussions with many of my fellow companions here, and it has inspired me to write some songs and well… poetry as well. They complement each other, in a way.”

“You write poetry?”

Lorenz leans on the propped hand that lies over his crossed knees. “I’m definitely not bad at writing poetry, but I’m no Shakespeare. I’m a man of the arts, but I also really like writing in general.”

“A man after my own heart!” Yuri stands up, and holds a hand to the contestant so he joins him. “Production is asking for you backstage, so you go get prepared! In the meanwhile, let’s watch Lorenz’s past month. Remember that after this, we will see who else passes onto the Academy, and whose position is left in doubt! Don’t forget to download our app so you get to vote who stays at the end of this gala.”

* * *

Myrddin’s port city is a beautiful mediterranean inspired place, all white buildings and greenery. The fort that is the city’s bridge contrasts with the stark blue of the water, which shines with the midday sun. The auditions lines are not as long as they were in other bigger cities, and the timelapse shows them moving quickly. Lorenz is then shown as the blonde woman hands him the microphone, and moves towards Byleth, who’s the only one in this line. 

“Thanks, miss…” Lorenz says to the one that hands him the microphone, tone implying a question for her name. 

She looks at him, eyes narrowing. Then, her mouth stretches in a smile. “Nuvelle, Constance Nuvelle,”

“Thanks, Constance!” Lorenz then repeats, and Byleth hums in order to gain his attention. The man turns, and blushes. He looks nervous. “Hello, I’m Lorenz Gloucester. I’m 25.”

Byleth nods, unexpressive. “I know. We’ve spoken before,” she says noncommittally, but doesn’t elaborate on how. Lorenz nods back, shakes his head, and sings Harry Styles’s _Two Ghosts,_ eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. She hums in approval, and stands up to paste sticker 5223 on his chest. “We’ll contact you for the next steps, but for now, welcome to Fodlan’s Best!” Lorenz smiles at her excitedly, before grabbing his phone to make a call.

“I won a poetry competition when I was younger with a song, which wasn’t a song at the time, I’d written about a crush,” Lorenz says with a laugh at the camera, “I felt so embarrassed in the first place that I even submitted it anonymously, but my mom always encouraged me to create. I grew up in a very drab environment, but my mother is an artist too, and always moved me to be my most creative self. I hadn’t auditioned for the competition before because I thought my passions lied like hers, within the visual arts, but I’ve found that I also very much enjoy performing.”

People shuffle around the auditorium’s stage, and Lorenz steps up to the center, holding a microphone. “Hello, I’m Lorenz Gloucester from Myrddin,”

“Hello, Lorenz,” Jeralth greets from the panel, “How have you been? Could you introduce yourself?”

The man nods. “I’ve been good, thank you,” he bows his head courteously, “I’m Lorenz Gloucester. I’m 25, I’m from Myrddin but I just recently moved to Derdriu to work as the Junior Social Media Manager for Daphnel & Co. I graduated two years ago for Graphic Design at Riegan Institute of Arts, but last year I started performing at a friend’s restaurant. I also vlog sometimes on Youtube, if that’s of interest,”

“The ones you do with Claude, correct?” Seteth asks, and a murmur goes through the other contestants, who recognize the past edition’s winner’s name. Lorenz agrees, and then sets out to sing Tally Hall’s _Just Apathy_ . He sings just a verse and a chorus, before Byleth asks him to sing another song. The purple haired man sighs, takes a deep breath and belts U2’s _I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For_ as best as he can. The judges appraise him, and he leaves the stage. Then, the six competitors are shown in a line in front of the judges, where Lorenz stands alongside two other of the eighteen finalists, a petite girl with silver hair and a tall ginger woman. Seteth calls out for numbers 5456, 5103, and 5223, and all three competitors step up. “Congratulations, you have passed this stage!”

“The academy has some very magnificent tea,” Lorenz gushes at the camera, “I’ve never liked coffee so having tea here is a blessing. But by the goddess, it is _so_ good.” After a second of silence, Lorenz snorts ungracefully. “Goddess, I’m sorry, I got over excited about a beverage, but you should really try it. It's so good. And my competitors are an added bonus, always. They may not all come from a similar upbringing as my own, but that means nothing in this day and age.”

The kitchens of the academy, which have not been shown before, are a marvel. Lorenz is shown in the corner brewing some tea, which earns a laugh from the crowd. He has a tray with three cups at hand, and walks towards the gardens, where a pink haired woman and the silver haired girl from Lorenz’s auditorium audition sit. The next scene the camera shows is of Lorenz in front of Seteth and Jeralt, singing Carly Simon’s _You’re so Vain_ , at which they congratulate him. He then goes out, where he finds the ginger woman from before.

“Hello, Leonie,” he says courteously, and the woman glares at him. “Good luck?”

The woman rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Gloucester, but the one needing luck will be you.”

“I said I was sorry!”

Lorenz is shown once again in his interview, rubbing his temple. “Okay, I might have accidentally insulted Leonie, but we’re good now. Very good, no hard feelings,” he mutters, “Or well I hope?” Leonie’s laugh is heard in the background of the shot, a faraway scream of _No hard feelings_ making its way to the video. “You’ve heard it from it from the woman herself,” the man says, “I’ve made some incredible friends just from this month, and they’re all so very talented. Competition will be tough, regardless of who makes it in.”

Music sounds through the speakers of the last stage of auditions, where Lorenz stands in the middle, singing Amy Macdonald’s _This is The Life._ The other contestants clap to the beat, which makes Lorenz seem more confident as the performance progresses.

“Life dealt me a good hand, which I’m very glad for,” Lorenz says, leaning back into his chair, “But I believe what matters is what we make of our lives and how we fight towards our goals, not the circumstances of our births, inasmuch as they obviously help propel people like me forward. I think my personal goal is to help others achieve as much as I can, and help them out. My mom does remind me to think for myself, but I like to work in the service for others. That’s what makes it worthwhile,” he finalizes, and the tune for Billy Joel’s _Uptown Girl_ , fires the crowd up.

* * *

**Fear the Deer** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

Me: wins Fodlan’s Best

Lorenz: hold my very refined drink

@ _LorenzHGloucester_ #FodlansBest

798k replies 579k retweets 670k likes

**Stans stan** **_@beachybabe_ **

I wonder what lorenz said to leonie #FodlansBest

20 replies 347 retweets 221 likes

**lesvsians** **_@rinasawayamamas_ **

WE FINALLY GOT THE BLONDES NAME that mic woman is so hot #FodlansBest

497 replies 500 retweets 1k likes

* * *

Yuri welcomes Lorenz back, and motions him to sit on the competitors’ couch. He made a very good performance in Yuri’s opinion, but his voice wavered and fell flat at times, maybe over nervousness. The presenter turns to the judges panel, and gives his best smile. “Now that we’re done with group two, let’s see what the judges have to say about the past four performances. Once again, let me remind the audience that the judges can decide now who gets into the academy. Whomever doesn’t get in now, you’ve got not to worry, at the very end, the judges will choose who passes from who’s left, up until there are four contestants left. Let’s see, who wants to go first?” 

Shamir raised her hand, and Yuri motions at her to elaborate. “I’d like to speak with Hubert,” she states into her microphone, and the man in question stands up. Edelgard, who is beside him, nods at him in reassurance. “You’re too stiff, and you breathe too loudly in between words,” at this, Hubert stiffens, but then Shamir continues, “You have a very good voice, and an innate talent of feeling the music you perform. That’s infrequent in our line of work, so it’s very appreciated that you’re here. All in all, good for you, welcome to Garreg Mach Academy,”

Hubert smiles, and the crowd cheers at him hesitantly, but loud nonetheless. He sits down, and high fives Edelgard.

The presenter claps, and looks at the camera. “Hubert is now the fourth official competitor for Fodlan’s Best! This show always brings out the best of singing. Now, which judge is next?”

“Me!” Randolph exclaims, “I’d like to speak with Lorenz.” The purple haired man stands up, holding his microphone tightly. “You’re a very good and authentic performer, but there’s something about your disposition and drive that does not yet convince us of your place at Garreg Mach.” the man says over the crowd’s boos. “It’s not yet set in stone, but for now, your position is left at a doubt.”

Lorenz sits down forcefully, letting out a “Thank you,” into the microphone. The silver haired woman, not Edelgard, pats his knee and murmurs something to him, and he sends her a smile and assures her he’s fine.

Before Yuri can ask who’ll go next in judging, Rhea speaks up. “Can I speak with Caspar?” The man nods, and stands up. He’s holding Linhardt’s hand as a move of reassuring his nerves. The crowd cheers for him, but he shakes his head. “Caspar, you’re very refreshing in this competition. Your voice and energy are all nice,” Rhea says, all dulcet tones. From Yuri’s time as a competitor, he still holds a petty grudge over her, and never trusts her when she speaks sweetly. “You’re too volatile though, and that brings us down to the question: Are you up for the challenge and stress that is Fodlan’s Best? We don’t particularly know, and will continue to discuss so. In the meanwhile, we leave your position here in doubt. I’m sorry,” 

Yuri almost winces. Almost. That was harsh. “Don’t worry everyone. The judges have an extremely difficult job, and their doubts can be reversed at the end of the show. Continuing, who wants to speak with Ferdinand?”

Byleth hums, and Ferdinand stands up. “Ferdinand von Aegir,” The redhead looks nervous, and who wouldn’t be, when the past two competitors have been put in doubt. “You’ve shown us that you’re constantly growing and learning, constantly striving for the best. It clearly shows, both in your performance and in your disposition. However, we, as the judges, wanted to ask you a question.” Ferdinand nods, shaking a bit. “What would you give to show us your most authentic self?”

The man sags, as if energy has seeped out of him. “I’ve already given everything,”

The judge nods, “Then don’t let us stop you. Welcome to Fodlan’s Best!” The crowd cheers, and Sylvain and Mercedes, who sit side by side to Ferdinand, squish him in a hug.

“You’ve heard it here!” Yuri exclaims over the cheers, “We’ve got our two other official competitors, both Hubert and Ferdinand! Before we welcome the next batch of performers, let’s take a second to talk to the professors back at the academy!” Yuri touches his earpiece, where Hapi tells him to wait a second. Then, the screen on one of the sides of the stage lights up with the academy’s living room, where all the professors lounge. “Hello!”

Seteth, who is directly connected to the microphone and speaker on their side, smiles. “Hello, Yuri! It’s been a while,” he says, and Flayn giggles besides him. Jeralt grunts for the side, but with affection. For the amount of ruckus Yuri knows the professors cause, they’re surprisingly sitting very orderly on the couch. 

“It really has,” Yuri replies, and then gets down to business, “How have you seen this entry gala from the academy?”

“It’s been very interesting to see what the contestants have prepared. We gave them incredibly basic instructions for their presentations, but we did help them practice,” Seteth leans back, arms crossed, “We’re pleasantly surprised with the contestants, they all show great promise.”

“Don’t I know it! Seeing it first hand has been incredible,” Yuri says as the crowd cheers in the background, “Thank you for connecting with us! We’ll definitely see you later.”

“Of course, Yuri,” Seteth promises, smiling, “We’ll talk later, and good luck to the contestants!”

The call is disconnected, and so Yuri turns back to the camera. “Now let’s welcome the next group on my couch.” The crowd cheers, and the next five people stand up and sit, hopefully in order. Most of the faces have already been shown in the other’s videos, so Yuri can recognize them by name. He still asks them to introduce themselves. The first one goes by Linhardt von Hevring, long green hair up in a ponytail, and they give Yuri a loopy smile. Next is a prickly looking man with hair so black it looks blue, and introduces himself as Felix Fraldarius. Besides him, a pink haired woman lounges as if she owns the entire arena, and introduces herself as Hilda Goneril. Yuri recognizes that last name from somewhere, but doesn’t dwell on it. Then sits a tan man that introduces himself as Cyril, motioning for no last name. Yuri respects that. Finally, on the corner sits another purple haired person, this time a petite girl who introduces herself as Bernadetta von Varley, and asks to be called Bernie. Yuri feels like he knows her from somewhere, but maybe it’s just his intuition. 

Again, another interesting bunch. 

Yuri turns to Linhardt, who sits languidly on the seat, as if there aren’t other four people with them. “Linhardt, it’s very good to meet you,” he says smiling, and the competitor smiles back. “They tell me you’re somewhat of a celebrity back at the academy?” Linhardts snorts, which is surprisingly attractive. Yuri might’ve been perplexed in any other situation. “I believe there’s an undergoing competition of who can take a picture of you sleeping in the weirdest places.”

“That’s correct,” Linhardt says matter of factly. “I believe right now there’s a tie between Dorothea and Bernie. Dorothea found me on top of the washing machine, and Bernie found me behind the outdoor stage.”

“We’ll see how that progresses then,” Yuri crosses his legs, “You’re in a band, yeah?”

Linhardt nods, “Yeah, it was accidentally. They needed a singer, and found me singing while taking out the trash. They offered me money, and I signed in, then we performed.”

“That’s so simple,” Yuri frowns.

“I’m okay with it being simple,” they shrug, “It’s way less work, and everyone is happy.”

The presenter hums, “Amazing conclusion, but now you’ve got to pull your weight for your performance! Production is asking for you backstage, so while you go prepare, we can watch Linhardt’s video, and how their month has gone!

* * *

“Oh, goddess. They fell asleep?” Linhardt is shown on camera, but the voices come from behind it. “We literally left them alone for five minutes.” Someone taps on Linhardt’s shoulder, and they open their eyes, looking around, then sit up. 

“Oops, sorry. I’m awake,”

From Remire, you can see the mountain chain. It looks to be in the morning, with the sun high in the sky. The climate seems to be chilly, as most people have jackets on. Linhardt is on the audition lines, and a group of four people send them luck from afar. The time lapse is shown again, and Linhardt walks towards the judges, Constance handing them a microphone in the process. “Hi,” he says to Seteth, who sits in front of them.

“Welcome,” he motions at him to talk, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Linhardt von Hevring, I’m 22,” he states. Seteth nods, and Linhardt starts singing Young the Giant’s _Superposition._ When they’re done with the chorus, Seteth smiles, walks up to them, and pastes the 2016 sticker on their chest.

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best! We’ll be contacting you for the next steps shortly after tomorrow.” Seteth explains, and Linhardt just nods and walks towards their band, who had been waiting for them, and congratulates them thoroughly.

“I know I have this problem where I just fall asleep, but I do suffer from Insomnia and some other stuff, so it makes sense,” Linhardt explains, yawning. “It certainly entertains other people, apparently. But I’m here and I’m very much invested in joining the academy, don’t mistake my condition for laziness.”

The auditorium’s lights shine on Linhardt as they take center stage. Before they can even state, Seteth interrupts them. “You identify with they pronouns, right? So we don’t misgender you,” he explains. 

Linhardt nods. “Yeah, if you want to use mister to be formal, that’s good too. I have no issue with that. Anyways, I’m Linhardt von Hevring, from Remire. I’m 22.”

“So, Linhardt,” Jeralt states, and Linhardt’s neutral expression is maintained. “What do you do in your daily life?”

“Well, I graduated for Biology in the Hresvelg Institute of Science a while ago, with a pre-med track, but I grew bored of it and basically dropped out even though I had already graduated,” They chuckle, as if remembering a joke, “I live in Remire, and I work in a lab there, but I’m more invested in the performance business now, considering I’m in a band,”

“What does your band sing?” Byleth asks.

“Mostly those sad indie songs or soft rock covers,” Linhardt shrugs, “We’re not that creative but we’re good, if I dare say so myself.”

The judges panel asks no further questions, and motions them to sing. Linhardt performs a short cover of Fleetwood Mac’s _Little Lies_. After, the five contestants stand in a circle, but only Linhardt’s name is called, and so they are the only one from this group to pass. Then, Linhardt is shown walking in the academy’s ground with Bernie, neither of them seem to be talking, just enjoying nature. After that, Linhardt is shown walking down the hallways with the same silver haired woman Lorenz had been in the company of. Petra stops them as she gets out of the room they had been walking to, but the conversation is cut. After, they both part as Linhardt enters the room where Seteth and Jeralt sit.

“Hello,” Linhardt calls out to them, who nod at their presence. They immediately motion him to sing, and he performs a more acoustic version of Sleeping At Last’s _Body._ Seteth smiles at them, and thanks him for participating. Linhardt then goes out, where the woman is still waiting for them.

“Well, that was fast,” she says, arms crossed as she leans against the wall. “Did you just belt a high note and leave?”

Linhardt laughs, and shakes their head. “That would’ve been much simpler, Lys.”

“I’m not the best here, I believe,” Linhardt states, leaning back on the director chair they had given them for the interview, “But I can work hard enough to grow as a performer. Goddess knows I already do. It’s also fun to be with everyone. I’ve kinda been purposely falling asleep everywhere to see who catches me. It’s created a competition, I think?”

The circle stage is shown again, and Caspar is just getting off the stage. A grumpy Linhardt hits his shoulder playfully and berates him for something. Then, they go onstage, and the music of a soft trumpet fills the room. Linhardt’s voice is not particularly deep, but his rendition of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong’s _Dream a Little Dream of Me._

“I choose that song,” Linhardt says to the camera, “Because of both the joke and the fact that it is one of my favorite songs. I play it on loop whenever I go fishing, it drives all my friends mad. I hope people here are okay with me just playing one song for hours. That’s how I relax.” They rub their hands together, staying silent for a moment. “Everyone here has been very much accepting. Not that I wasn’t expecting it, but it’s always a pleasant surprise. I’m happy for it, and excited for the competition. Also, from what I remember, the Academy _does_ have a balcony, and that seems the optimal place for a nap.”

The video cuts short, and the crowd cheers when the stage’s spotlight moves to illuminate Lindhart as the first notes of Dean Lewis’s _Waves_ begin.

* * *

**leg** **_@shikameninist_ **

WAVES. #FodlansBest

2 replies 14 retweets 45 likes

**Comma Toss @** **_CommaTossOfficial_ **

Proud of Linhardt’s performance! Support them further on our website. #FodlansBest

671 replies 2k retweets 2.4k likes

**Jk rowling’s stan @** **_gryffindork_ **

The liberals are once again pushing on the dangerous trans agenda #FodlansBest

524 replies 137 retweets 67 likes

>> **jay** **_@transmygender_ **

@gryffindork shut up and go to hell bro, we’re just enjoying the people singing 

60 replies 452 retweets 1k likes

* * *

Yuri welcomes back Linhardt when they finish walking across the bridge with a hug. The competitor looks tired, so he helps them move towards the couch. He then moves to sit back down on the couch, where Felix is looking at him skeptically. Yuri notes that the man has very precisely applied eyeliner as well as the muscles needed to crush a man, which is something Yuri both appreciates and respects. “Good evening, Felix. How are you?”

“I’ve been… good,” he answers, unexpectedly soft for a guy who looks ready to dropkick someone. His voice is raspy, and Yuri knows this guy has to be a very good rock singer. Felix continues talking, albeit hesitantly, almost unsure on how to properly express himself. “I’ve certainly encountered a bunch of good fucking singers, and they could become good friends.”

“That’s for sure,” the presenter says, “I’m still very good friends with the people I’d competed with. Honestly it’s a bond like no other. Kind of like siblings, or sometimes more.”

“Like siblings, huh?”

Yuri nods, “I’ve been let into by the production team that you’ve got an older brother, correct?”

Felix sighs, and nods. “Yeah, that shit is the one that put me into this. I’m not going to complain _now_ , but I certainly did a month ago. I just agreed because he said something about vicariously living through me or some shit like that,” Felix snorts, “Glenn is such a mystery to me, but… he _has_ driven me to do most of what I enjoy nowadays, so I can’t say much.”

“Hm, that’s good,” Yuri hums, “I did hear about the accident, but I’m glad everyone’s good now. I _did_ , however, hear that you’re an amazing dancer!”

The man had stiffened at the first statement, but sags at the next. “That’s such a generalization. I dance but not because of dancing by itself. I’m a swordmaster!” he exclaims, a bit infuriated.

“Do you think they could let you perform with a sword on stage?”

“Not really,” he laughs, and _thank Goddess_. Yuri doesn’t want to take care of a public outbursts on national TV. “I do have a license but I’m not sure what number or song would call for it. Maybe for fitness instruction I could spar with someone.”

“That could work,” Yuri interrupts, “Production is now asking for you backstage, so we can continue our theoretical discussion later. Much luck to you, and I’ll see you later! For now, let’s see how Felix’s month has gone.”

  
  


* * *

“Glenn was the head of security for the King’s Service before the King abdicated. He has a degree in biochemistry and economy, which is basically double suicide, and he’s also a martial arts expert, but then he came in between an attacker and the _then_ prince, and now he’s bound to a wheelchair on his best days,” Felix rants, not looking at the camera. “I was obviously very mad, but he’s survived. I’m glad he’s alive. Wait–” Felix looks at the camera and curses. “Ah, Glenn’s going to see this, fuck!”

The audition’s for Blaiddyd territory are shown to be held in the Tailtean Planes, where a makeshift building is carefully raised over the ground. There is snow everywhere, but the building has accounted for that. Felix walks towards the line begrudgingly, a man in a wheelchair, presumably Glenn, rolling beside him. The camera then shoots to Jeralt and Seteth, who are both here this once, who watch as Felix walks up. “Hi, I’m Felix Fraldarius, 23.”

“Hello, Felix. Thank you for coming,” says Seteth, at which Felix just grunts. After a moment, he starts singing My Chemical Romance’s _House of Wolves,_ at first hesitant in doing so, but gets on with the chorus with passion. On the sidelines, Glenn claps, and Seteth and Jeralt get so into the performance too that they forget to stop him after the chorus. Jeralt then just stands up and pastes sticker 4506 on his chest.

“That was some performance, kid,” Jeralt looks impressed, “We’ll contact you later for the next steps, but otherwise, welcome to Fodlan’s Best!”

“Shit,” Felix says with feeling, but bows his head and walks towards his brother, who punches his arms playfully and says something that the cameras can’t hear. Felix, however, blushes and scowls.

“The thing is that Glenn basically bet me that I could never take a step into such a competition, and I wanted to prove him otherwise because, honestly? Fuck that, I can do what I want,” Felix glares at the camera, “I, uh, I’ve also made some good friends? That’s not a question, ignore that. I’ve made good friends here with everyone, especially Annette and Sylvain.” On the stage, the crowd cheers as _both_ Annette and Sylvain suspiciously blush. “They’re both good people,” Felix says nonchalant, “I feel like I’ve known them all my life.”

Another nondescript auditorium is shown, Felix standing center stage in front of the panel. “Hello, I’m Felix.”

Byleth is the one that first speaks up. “You’ve got poise, do you do martial arts?”

“Yeah, I do,” Felix’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you?”

The woman nods, a suspicious glint behind her eyes. She grins, looking excited. “I’m a Martial Arts expert, as well as a dancer and a fitness instructor.”

Felix hums appreciatively, “If I get into the competition, can I get to fight you?” 

The judges at the panel all call out their indignation, but Byleth calms them down. “If that drives you to try your best, then I’d be glad to spar with you. Now tell us about you, Felix.”

The man nods, now holding his microphone more loosely. “I’m 23, and I was born in Fraldarius but I moved to Blaiddyd a very long time ago. I did go to university, but, as I stated before, I’m a martial arts expert. I’m also a swordmaster, a dancer, and I teach karate to little kids.”

“What’d you study in University?” asks Seteth, who looks disgruntled at the entire audition. 

“Metallurgy chemistry with a minor in Industrial Engineering in Fhirdiad College,” Felix shrugs, but the judges look impressed, “It mostly helps me with the weapon making part of being a swordmaster.” The camera then cuts and changes to show Felix singing Paramore’s _Misery Business_ , from the chorus to the bridge. The camera is shown again with all the auditioners standing in a line. Only Felix’s number is called, and he steps up, with the information of his pass to the next stage.

The academy’s shown again, this once the focus on Felix, who is shown doing laps around the gardens as Dorothea tries to gain his attention unsuccessfully. This is shown to repeat itself with Sylvain, Mercedes, and Edelgard, weirdly enough. He is then shown waiting outside of a door, and Annette steps out. Their earlier interaction is once again shown, and then he moves into the room. Seteth and Jeralt sit, talking closely about whatever. Felix makes a noise to announce himself. They both turn and welcome him, motioning him to sing. He abides, this once having a bass to mark a beat, and performs Mother Mother’s _Body._ After he goes out, he finds both Annette and Sylvain standing there, waiting for him.

“How’d it go?” asks Sylvain, this time not launching himself at the man. He must’ve learned from hitting the wall earlier. 

Felix shrugs, “I think I did well.” 

“You’ve heard it first here folks,” Annette says with a booming narrator voice that sounds ridiculous, “Felix thinks he did _okay_ . Next time, watch as the judges throw everyone but him out of Fodlan’s Best over a masterful performance that will leave you both breathless _and_ afraid for your safety!”

Sylvain laughs, and Felix gives her a fond look. “You’re such a dork,”

The next scene shown is of the last audition process, where they surround the circular stage. Felix stands up in the middle as an unexpectedly soft tune blares through the stereo. He sweetly sings Andrew Belle’s _The Enemy_ , which makes almost all twenty four contestants and the judges cry. He then steps out, and Dorothea moves to hug him, and he lets her.

“I think being here has opened more opportunities to me that I thought it could,” Felix mutters to the camera. “I’ve already rambled enough. I will spar with Byleth, mark my words!” Then the video ends, and Felix appears onstage, strumming the chords on his bass for Foo Fighters’ _The Pretender._

* * *

**Ingrid Galatea** **_@tswiftie1862_ **

Sylvain has officially replaced me but I’m okay with it #FodlansBest

34 replies 145 retweets 560 likes

>> **Glenn Fraldarius** **_@bigbroglenn_ **

@tswiftie1862 Don’t worry! Felix replaced me too. Maybe we should get married or smth lol

2 replies 22 retweets 50 likes

>>> **Dimitri Blaiddyd** **_@DimaBlade_ **

@bigbroglenn Glenn, what the fuck.

1 reply 30 retweets 145 likes

**Napa valley girl** **_@nocedal_ **

These three have the best friendship ever #FodlansBest #thegingercoalition #andfelix

2k replies 1k retweets 3.5k likes

* * *

Yuri knows a good performance when he sees it, and Felix certainly impressed him. He welcomes the man back to their side of the stage, and lets him go sit down next to Petra, right behind Sylvain and Mercedes. He sits back down, where the next three performers continue to lounge. Next up is the pink haired girl, Hilda Goneril, who smiles at him _too_ sweetly. “Hello Hilda, a pleasure to finally speak with you.” he says, taking her hand giving it a light kiss, mostly as a joke.

Hilda blushes on command, and giggles. “Oh, the pleasure’s all mine!”

The presenter laughs, and Yuri hears something in his earpiece. “Production tells me just graduated last month! How was that experience?”

“Well, that’s correct. Thanks to the production team for being so in touch with us,” Hilda commends, “I had a late start at college over something or other, but I did become a graduate of Drama and Theatre at Derdriu Academy of Arts. I’m overall the laziest person in existence, but the arts are like a true calling. I love singing, dancing, visual arts, music, you name it!”

“That’s incredible, Hilda,” Yuri leans back into the couch. “And what did you do before starting college?”

“I was here and there,” she says, dodging the question, but after a second of silence she does answer. “I’m not even sure myself, to be honest. I think I toured with my brother as he went around the country on scientific panels and such, but I did write a bunch of songs that I’m now way too embarrassed to sing.”

“Why? Are they too bad?”

Hilda laughs, “Not really, they’re just embarrassingly emotional and deep. I was going through a philosophical mental breakdown, I believe.”

Yuri joins in the laugh. “I’ve loved talking to you, Hilda. Now, production is asking for you backstage so you can prepare for your performance. Best of luck, and while you’re at it, let’s watch Hilda’s past month!”

* * *

  
  


“I absolutely hate it when people start expecting great things from me. Disappointment seems like the only thing people get out of that,” Hilda checks her nails, not looking directly at the camera. “I also hate talking about that, but well. I am going to try and become Fodlan’s Best, regardless of what people expect of me. It’s what I want!”

The aquatic capital of Derdriu shines with the water’s twinkle against the colorful buildings of the coast. The audition is held at the local recreational centre, where the lines go around the block. Hilda is shown walking towards the centre with an older looking man with matching pink hair. She is then shown walking towards the judges, who are Jeralt and Byleth, and Constance hands her a microphone. Hilda twirls her hair and thanks her, then turning energetically towards the judges. “Hi, I’m Hilda! I’m 24,”

Byleth gives her a rare smile. “Hi, what are you going to sing for us today?”

Hilda shrugs, “The Smiths,”

They both nod, and Hilda starts to softly sing The Smith’s _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want._ She sings the chorus, and Byleth stands up and pastes sticker 3972 on Hilda, who shrieks adorably. She thanks them and runs to her brother, hugs him, and picks him up. Jeralt gaps at the scene of the tiny woman holding her tall buff brother, but Byleth just laughs.

The auditorium is shown, this one being the local stage of Derdriu’s opera house. Hilda is in the center, talking with Seteth directly, though she is in front of all the judges. “Hi, I’m Hilda Goneril, number 3972.”

“Hello Ms. Goneril,” Seteth doesn’t look at her but at the paper in front of him. He then looks up, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Hilda drawls, but it doesn’t sound bad. “Hoping to get the best out of this!”

“Good! What do you work at?” 

“I’ve actually just graduated, so I’m unemployed for the moment,” Hilda says, “I used to be a dancer for the ballet company of Goneril, but I stopped.” The judges nod, and Hilda starts singing Beyoncé’s _If I Were a Boy._ Then, the contestants are shown in line centerstage, where the judges call for numbers 3723 and 3389. The two nondescript contestants move up, but Jeralt states that they are to be left behind, and so Hilda and the other three contestants move forward to the next round.

The academy gardens are shown, with Hilda hanging out with Dorothea under the shade of a tree, who then leaves. Linhardt then approaches her, and they fall asleep as Hilda paints her nails. Then, she walks into the bare room where Seteth and Jeralt sit, drinking a cup of tea. “Hello!”

“Hilda, hello,” Jeralt says, turning to her. “How have you been?”

“Hey!” Hilda walks towards then, boisterous in her step. “Good! I’ve been making hair clips with Petra and Edelgard, and Linhardt and I have been trading tips.”

“Tips on what?” Seteth asks. Hilda only winks in response, and Seteth’s eyes narrow. Hilda laughs, and then they motion her to sing. She performs an emotional rendition of Fleetwood Mac’s _Songbird_ , which makes Jeralt look nostalgic. They thank her and she goes out, where two nondescript competitors stand nervous for their audition.

“You’re going to do great!” Hilda says as one of them walks into the room, then she skips back into the gardens. 

“I feel amazing when performing. It’s like I’m free!” Hilda exclaims to the camera. “Nothing like some good music to get into an act of emotion. I also think I’m good at it, if not I wouldn’t be here.”

“The people here are such good sports. They all help me out and join me in gossip and are also so incredibly talented,” Hilda gushes, “I’ve learned the best spots to nap from Linhardt, and me and Edelgard have taken to talking about girls, which I’d never done before. It’s so amazing, I wonder why I didn’t audition before, but I’m glad I did this year, I wouldn’t trade my friends here for anything.”

Hilda walks towards the circular stage, and Sylvain whistles at her. She winks back as some others cheers for her. The judges give her the go, and she sings Mitski’s _Your Best American Girl_ , her expression incredibly vulnerable.

“I really like this girl, but we’ve never actually spoken before. It’s my fatal flaw,” Hilda sighs and leans towards her head on a hand, looking disgruntled. “She’s kind of famous, if I met her I might die. Apparently a friend of a friend of a friend of my brother knows her, but I’m still not naming names! Anyways, I’m glad for this experience. I really want to get into the academy, I’ve heard amazing things about it!” The video cuts off, and on the stage Hilda sits on the top of a piano in a wine red dress, definitely not what she had been wearing before. She winks at the camera and starts singing Bonnie Tyler’s _Holding Out For a Hero._

* * *

**shrek 2’s holding out a hero** **_@fortmercevs_ **

I KNOW I SAID I WAS TEAM FERDINAND BUT HILDA JUST DID THAT?? #FodlansBest

78 replies 245 retweets 1.3k likes

**Marianne von Edmund** **_@doctordolittles_ **

Hilda’s so talented!! #FodlansBest

3k replies 5k retweets 7.2k likes

**> >Fear the Deer ** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

SIDE EYE EMOJI 

245 replies 500 retweets 788 likes

**perreo intenso** **_@lvcifer_ **

Her song selection? Amazing. Her voice? Incredible. Her hand? In marriage. @HildaGoneril #FodlansBest

200 replies 178 retweets 455 likes

* * *

Yuri high fives Hilda as she walks back, and he’s impressed to say that it hurts a bit when they collide. She goes back to sitting next to Leonie, and Yuri rejoins the other two contestants on his couch. This show is honestly so long, especially the first galas, the rest normally are a breeze. He turns to Cyril, who fidgets in front of the cameras. “Good evening, Cyril. How are you?”

“Uh,” Cyril’s eyes widen, “I’m good.”

The presenter restraints a laugh. The kid looks so scared, but then, after a second, his eyes turn resolute and his posture straightens up. Unconsciously, Bernie also fixes her slouch. “I’ve heard some very good things about your audition process! How have you found it, especially as you just graduated high school?”

“It’s been a tough process, especially because I graduated high school at twenty,” Cyril looks bitter at this, and Yuri would be too. He knows a lot about old high school graduates, and he was let known into a bit of every contestant’s background. “Basically all this means is that I’m the youngest contestant here, which is both a blessing and a curse. Other than that, I hope I’ve been doing a good job? I’ve tried my best.”

“That you have!” Yuri says, then a message comes from his earpiece, “Production is asking for you backstage. And so, while you go prepare, let’s see how Cyril’s month has gone!”

* * *

“I honestly have no clue with what to do with my life, and I hope Fodlan’s Best gives me some kind of duty in life,” Cyril says to the camera. “I know that sucks if I don’t get in, but it’s also an ambition of mine. I just really want to prove people wrong about me. They’ve always told me as an Almyran orphan I’ve got to set me sights on different ambitions, but this is what I want to do!”

There is not a ton of population in Kupala, as shown in the time lapse of the video. The auditions are held in a local theatre to best protect the people from the cold. Cyril is alone as he walks towards the judges, in this case Alois and Jeralt. A very warmly dressed Constance hands him a microphone, and he thanks her. “Hello, my name’s Cyril. I’m twenty,” he says, looking nervous.

“Hello, Cyril!” Alois exclaims very loudly, which makes Jeralt cringe. Cyril looks ready to cringe too, but doesn’t. Jeralt sighs and motions him to sing, and Cyril performs a rendition of Pomplamoose’s _Bust Your Knee Caps._ He sings until the chorus, and stops when he sees Alois jump to stand and pastes sticker 0902 on his chest. They tell him the recurring jargon, and he smiles as the camera changes the scene.

“Welcome, Cyril,” Alois says to the microphone in front of him at the judges’ panel. Cyril walks to the center of the stage in a nondescript auditorium, standing before the different professors of Garreg Mach’s Academy. “Could you tell us a bit about yourself?”

Cyril shrugs, as if saying _sure, okay._ “I’m Cyril, number 0902, and I’m 20. I just graduated high school. Well, I guess I’m an orphan but I’m an adult now and I live in an apartment with some roommates, so it’s all worked fine. I’m Almyran, too, but I was born here, apparently.” He rambles, and the judges nod at him. Seteth, after a moment, thanks him for sharing and asks him to sing. Cyril nods and sings Alec Benjamin’s _Let Me Down Slowly_ , which the judges like, as shown later, where he and another contestant pass towards the next round of auditions.

“I’d never seen Fodlan’s Best before last year, when Claude won,” Cyril admits, “Honestly it was good to see someone like myself be themselves on national television despite the adversities and still come out on top. I also really admire Rhea, she’s very cool.”

The academy’s lake is shown, where Cyril and Lysithea sit side by side watching the water. Lysithea is talking animatedly, and Cyril is intently looking at her. After, he is shown walking towards Seteth and Jeralt to his next audition. “Hello,” he says into a microphone, accidentally being too loud. “Oh, Goddess. Sorry!”

Jeralt laughs, which almost makes Cyril feel bad about it. “Don’t worry, kid. It happens all the time.” he shrugs off, “How are you?”

“Doing great!” he exclaims, a genuine smile for once on his face, but continues to speak hesitantly. “People have been helping me on some things I’ve found I’ve been lacking on. I did train with Hilda and Leonie for weights and such. They’re so… strong.”

“They are?” Seteth asks, humming, “That’s very good. So what are you singing for us today?” The camera cuts whatever the answer is, but Cyril is shown singing Kristene Demarco’s _Homeward Bound._

Cyril looks at the camera, and he’s whistling happily. “Oh! Also, the food’s been fantastic.”

He then is shown standing center stage in the circular platform, performing Pavarotti’s solo in Passenger’s _Miss Sarajevo_ , which makes everyone’s eyes widen as he masterfully sings the very difficult but powerful song to a close. 

“As much of an experience that it is, I wonder what will come out of it when it ends,” the man states to the camera, “I’ve no wonder how this show impacts the lives of people around Fodlan, hell, even the world apparently. I want to see how it affects me personally now that I’m to actually appear on the show, even if for a little while.” Then the camera shuts off and a choir joins Cyril onstage to sing Elvis Presley’s _Amazing Grace._

* * *

The crowd cheers as Cyril walks back on stage, but Yuri can see from here that the man is not satisfied with his performance. If it would be of solace, Yuri wouldn’t have been either, but he doesn’t know how Cyril would take such a comment, so he keeps quiet. He then goes back to the couch, where one Bernadetta von Varley waits for her turn. “You know, I’ve heard some very good things about the purple haired contestants of the show,” Yuri says, aloof, and he swears he can hear Bernadetta giggle quietly. “Maybe everyone should just dye their hair the same shade as ours.”

As Bernadetta starts to speak, she falls quiet as fast. Yuri raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her, and she sighs. “Bad habit, I’m still not used to speaking much in public. Nothing against you!” she says in a rush, “It’s just my anxiety speaking.” 

“Bernadetta, breathe,” Yuri says softly, then gives her a big smile, “I’ve heard you’re somewhat of a knitting prodigy among the contestants?”

The woman blushes, and steels herself. Her meek posture does not help her case, however. “I’m not a prodigy, I’ve just had loads of practice. Since it’s, uh, kinda of cold, I’ve been knitting scarves for everyone! It’s not the best I’ve done but I’m glad people, uh, enjoy it? I don’t know if they want more scarves, I’ve already done two for each person. Maybe they’d like gloves? Or blankets! Yes, definitely, I’m making some blankets. Oh, goodness I’m rambling, I’m so sorry.” She says very fast, and _wow,_ Yuri wonders why she looks so familiar. She might think so too, as they hold eye contact in silence for a second, only interrupted by the cheers of the crowd. “Have we… have we met before?”

“You certainly look familiar, but I would remember you!” Yuri laughs flippantly, almost nervously. “But this has gone long enough! You go prepare backstage while we watch how Bernadetta’s month has gone by!” Bernadetta nods meekly, and scrambles up.

* * *

“I remember I once stayed in my room for an entire month without coming out. My mom even hired someone to get me food every once and then,” Bernadetta mumbles to the camera, looking around as if avoiding looking directly at it. She then sighs, and looks at it.“I had to learn the hard way that that wasn’t good for me in the end, and I’m in a way better mental place than then.”

The immense sight of Gronder Field can be seen from the audition centre, where people walk around, both moving in line or waiting in support for their friends and family. Bernadetta walks alone, and is hidden under a black cap, sunglasses, and a very large sweater. She is only recognized in the video because of her unruly purple hair. She walks towards the judges, where Constance hands her a microphone that looks incredibly big in her hands. “Uh… Hi?” her voice wavers as she asks her welcome.

Seteth, the only one judging that day, frowns. “Hello, miss. What’s your name?”

“I’m Bernie… Bernadetta von Varley,” she mumbles, but Seteth appears to hear her. He nods as a motion for her to sing, and she takes a deep breath before singing a higher pitched version of Sufjan Stevens’s _Futile Devices._ She’s with her eyes closed, so she doesn’t see or hear Seteth standing and pasting sticker 3045. This makes her jump, scared, and almost screams before she sees that it’s only Seteth. Then, she smiles. “I’m in?” she asks, eyes widen in wonder.

“You’re in,” Seteth confirms, and the camera pans back to the nondescript auditorium in which Caspar had been. Bernie stands on the center of the stage with an acoustic guitar at hand. The judges panel all welcome her, and she mumbles a _hello._

“Hello!” Alois exclaims from his place, and, surprisingly, Bernadetta seems to deflate from any anxiousness she had just before. “What is your name, young lady?”

“I’m Bernadetta von Varley, number 3045, and I’m 23,” she says, voice strangely calm. Then she sees the other professors and her eyes widen in trance. “I, uh…”

Byleth steps in, monotone voice booming across the auditorium. “How are you, Bernadetta. May you tell us more about yourself? Why did you audition and such,”

“Yeah! Yeah,” she says, shaking herself out of the trance, “It all started when my Mother and Father–”

“No, no,” Byleth interrupts, “Be short with it,”

Bernie nods, and exhales shakily. “Sorry, I’m a very nervous person,” she says with a very weird laugh, “I study Humanities but I’m also an English major at the Gronder Academy of Arts. I actually also post covers on Youtube, but I don’t think people know it’s me? I’ve never shown my face on camera in my channel.”

“Oh!” Alois says, “You’re that girl who my daughter’s obsessed with!”

  
  
“...Probably?” Bernie says, but whatever is said next falls short, as the camera shows Bernadetta sitting on a stool, playing The Kooks’ _Naive_ with closed eyes and a vulnerable expression on her face. The next scene shown is Bernadetta standing in line with other competitors, and the woman and two other contestants are called out to pass to the next stages, by which they all hug before Bernadetta shrieks and runs away.

“My therapist says I’ve got to stop avoiding confrontation and just everything in general, which is why I’m here. She said something about immersion therapy? It’s been working so I’m not going to complain,” Bernadetta smiles softly at just behind the camera, not directly at it, as if talking to the cameraman. “I’ve also met some amazing people who help me work through my fears. Dorothea and Petra have been very good to me, and Sylvain has surprisingly been too? It’s weird. I think I freaked out some of the contestants with some scary screams, but it wasn’t my intention I swear!”

The camera then pans to the academy’s gardens, where two nondescript people run away from a startled Bernadetta, who had been hiding behind a bush. She looks at them in confusion before Linhardt passes by and tells her something, which makes her blush. Then she walks to the bare room in which both Seteth and Jeralt reside, and she smiles at them as she enters. Alois is surprisingly there as well, but he seems to have been installed there for a while. 

“Hello, Alois. Jeralt. Seteth,” she greets into the microphone she had been given before her entrance. They greet her back, and ask her how she’s been. “Great! I found the kitchens so I got to bake some cupcakes this morning!”

“Amazing!” Alois says, “What flavor?”

“Marble cupcakes!” At the men’s confused stare, she clarifies, “It’s a mix of chocolate and vanilla.”

“That certainly sounds yummy!” Alois laughs, and Bernadetta, who looks loose and calm, laughs back, to the surprise of the other two judges. After a minute, Seteth asks her to sing, and she gives a rendition of Wallows’ cover of the Beatles’ _With A Little Help from My Friends._ She is not shown going out, and instead the circular stage is immediately shown, with no one on it. The judges all whisper between themselves, and Bernadetta is shown talking quietly with Ferdinand, who sits besides her.

Bernadetta is then called out, and her eyes widen as Ferdinand clasps a hand on her shoulder, whispering something encouraging. She stands up, resolute, and stands center stage. The music fills in, and Hippo Campus’ _South_ sounds otherworldly coming out of her voice, hitting the high notes of the chorus and bridge masterfully.

“I started a Youtube channel on accident, and also because I wanted to comment under a video,” she says, blushing, “It’s stupid, but then I was like _Oh, Bernie! We can dispose of all those singing audios on Youtube! You can put them in private and use it as a personal archive, Bernie!_ And I did but I forgot to put them private and people found my channel eventually.” She covers her face with her hands, but the camera still catches her mumbles, “I don’t know why I didn’t take them down immediately, but it felt freeing and people couldn’t see my face, so I was okay with it? My dad was against me doing that and just wanted me focusing on my studies, but my mom encouraged it as a hobby. I still don’t know what they think about me pursuing a music career professionally,” she says, but then looks up, resolute, “But I’m going to do my best!”

Then, rose tinted lights shine on stage, piano notes booming on the stage’s stereo, starting Bernie’s performance for Harry Styles’s _Sign of the Times._

* * *

**Cala** **_@pulpflction_ **

WE FINALLY HAVE A FACE FOR BERNIE she’s amazing i love her #FodlansBest

203 replies 341 retweets 966 likes

**ruh roh** **_@lesbianrights_ **

If there’s a ginger coalition can there be a purple coalition #FodlansBest

4 replies 44 retweets 89 likes

**> >julie ** **_@coffeeaddict_ **

@lesbianrights this whole thing’s ridiculous

2 replies 23 retweets 33 likes

**coco** **_@nuvelles_ **

What an amazing performance! #FodlansBest

200 replies 178 retweets 455 likes

**> >lesvsians ** **_@rinasawayamamas_ **

@nuvelles ARE YOU THE MIC BLONDE?

2 replies 67 retweets 115 likes

* * *

“We’re back!” Yuri says to the camera. Bernie shuffles to the couch next to Hubert, who is farthest from Yuri. “Now, let's go through the judges’ comments on the past five participants, and see who enters the academy right now! Once again, a reminder that all of the judges’ decisions of who doesn’t enter the academy right now are not set in stone. Now, who wants to go first?”

“Oh!” Randolph gasps dramatically, calling all attention to him, and blushes a bit, “I want to speak with Cyril!” The man in question stands up, and looks at the crowd, which cheers for him. “You’ve been an amazing addition to the show, Cyril. You’ve got a fantastic voice, and a very good disposition. However,” and he has to shut up over the crowd’s boos, “However, your performance fell a bit flat. And choosing a song _that_ known is ballsy, but it carries a certain amount of expectations that you sadly didn’t fulfill. It just seemed as if you were disconnected from the music. For now, we’re putting your place in the academy in doubt.”

Cyril nods courteously and sits down, Lysithea holding his hand.

“I want to speak with Felix,” says Byleth, and Felix gives her a feral grin as he stands up. “I heard that your spar with my sister relies on whether or not you enter the academy. You’ve got a raspy voice which I particularly like, and you’ve got an amazing amount of musically. I also greatly admire your work as a swordmaster, and it translated into how you move onstage. Overall,” he says, and the crowd is enthralled as much as Yuri. Byleth is not one to speak this much. “You’re the sort of person we look for in the academy, so I hope you and my sister have an amazing spar.”

“I also want to spar with you now,” is all that Felix says, but his eyes shine bright with the praise. He sits, and Yuri thinks it’s time to intervene before Felix and his… boyfriend or whatever fight on national television.

“Another official contestant for Fodlan’s Best!” He exclaims to the crowd, and he turns to the judges. “Who wants to go next?”

Rhea hums into her mic, and calls for Lindhardt, who stands up. They are shown to be wide awake, and Rhea smiles way too sweetly at them. “Hello, Lindhardt,” she says, and they mutter a quick hello back, “You’ve made a fantastic presentation. You’ve got an amazing voice, but everyone here has an amazing voice, and it’s not enough to enter Garreg Mach’s. We want to review everyone’s performance to make a clear decision, but for now, your place in the academy is left in wait.”

The green haired contestant sighs, and sits back down. Caspar, who sits right next to them, rub circles on their back. Hilda and Bernie, the contestant left from this group, look nervously between them, and Yuri feels bad about them. They did decide to get on the show though, this nervous and anxiety inducing situation comes with it. 

“I would like to go next,” Shamir says, moving some papers towards her chest, “I would like to speak with Bernadetta.” The petite woman stands up, and for all her extreme anxiety, she has a terrifying look in her eyes. “I know nothing about anxiety disorders, but I’ve got to commend you for being here. I know it’s not easy. You also command the music you play and sing very well. What you need is a push to face your fears, and I think the academy is a good place to do so. So, welcome to Garreg Mach’s Academy!”

Bernie shrieks in delight as Ferdinand and Petra hug her, and then starts laughing. “Thank you!” she says giddily. 

Last is Hilda, and Byleth once again speaks up. “Hilda,” he says without a preamble, and she stands up. Yuri notes that she’s nervously twirling her hair, but the expression is hidden behind a clear camera smile. “I already spoke too much before. I don’t want to keep you waiting. You sing very well, and you’re clearly very into the world of performance. We want to help you stand out, and so we welcome you to Fodlan’s Best. Good luck!”

The woman’s smile widens, and she high fives Leonie, who’s next to her now. “Good, thank you so much!” she exclaims, and in the background it can be heard as Dorothea congratulates Hilda with a _You were obviously getting in, love!._

Yuri considers that the moment to introduce the last group to his couch. There are four contestants left to perform, and Yuri can almost feel the end near with delight. He’s sticky, he’s tired, and he hates the way the cameras follow him. It’s getting him money though, and people like his hosting, so he just gets on with it. He calls the last group, and four ladies walk up to the couch. Yuri already knows their names, but he now recognizes them from the past videos. The tall ginger in casual yet elegant clothes introduces herself as Leonie Pinelli. A petite silver haired woman with a frightening stare introduces herself as Lysithea von Ordelia. The blonde and incredibly kind looking woman, dressed with an elegant white gala dress calls herself Mercedes von Matritz. Lastly, another petite silver haired woman that sits with poise and looks like royalty even if clad in a leather jacket introduces herself as Edelgard von Hresvelg. The presenter would be awestruck if he weren’t already a celebrity, especially with the last woman.

In short, the contestants this year are beasts. Yuri quietly wonders who could even win.

In the end, he just turns to interview the first contestant of the group. “Well hello, Leonie. How are you this evening?”

“Very well!” Leonie smiles playfully, “There’s nothing I love more than a good competition!”

“Is that so?” Yuri quirks an eyebrow, “I’ve been told you’re the one that started the Linhardt sleeping contest, and you and Felix have a tally on spars, right?”

Leonie’s eyes brighten at the conversation. “Ha! Yes, I did. It’s honestly all for fun, considering we’re already in a very serious competition, and it helps people laugh so it’s all good. Gives us a sense of community!”

“Hm, you’re from a small town, correct?” Yuri asks. 

“Sauin,” she nods, “It’s not that small, but I did have to go all the way to Gloucester to even audition. My neighbors accompanied me and everything, it was a whole thing. I even got to see Jeralt again!”

“You’ve met him before?” Yuri asks against the advice of the production team of not bringing up Jeralt in television with Leonie lest they run out of time. 

The woman crosses her arms, and leans back. “Yeah! I went to one of those old training camps he used to host like… ten years ago. I had an amazing experience, and that’s what even inspired me to enter the world of performance.”  
  


Yuri decides that that’s good enough of an answer, and he has Hapi berating at him through the earpiece. “Very well, Leonie! Production is asking for you backstage. So, while you go prepare, we can watch how Leonie has come this far!”

* * *

“As much as I love what I’m currently doing, I feel like performing is my true calling,” Leonie stands straight as she talks very intently to the camera, “I’ve come from nothing, so I’ve worked pretty hard to even go audition in here. I might not be the most talented here, but I work very, very hard, and I will prove I belong here!”

Gloucester is a magnificent city, all modern buildings mixed the nostalgic feel of the old rock structures and the castle fort overlooking the city by the mountain. Many people line up to audition, and Leonie is shown walking towards the line with two middle aged ladies. Then, Leonie is shown thanking Constance as she hands her the microphone. She then walks towards Jeralt and Seteth, who both sit on stools with headphones connected to the sound system. “Hi, I’m Leonie Pinelli, and I’m 26,” she says, resolute.

“I’ve met you before,” says Jeralt, pointing at her, “You were at one of those summer camps, right?”

“Yeah!” says Leonie, who looks a bit relieved. Jeralt nods, and motions her to sing. She breathes and then sings The Lumineers’s _Life In The City._ Seteth and Jeralt look at each other before Seteth stands up and pastes sticker 5456 on her. They tell her the normal information given to those selected, and she bows.

“Thank you for this opportunity! I won’t let you down,”

Leonie is then shown standing in the same auditorium in which Lorenz had auditioned beforehand, and from the video, the man and Lysithea can be seen in the wings. “Hello, Leonie,” Seteth welcomes her to the stage, “How have you been? Could you tell us a bit more about yourself too, please?”

The woman nods. “I’m from Sauin, which is just a bit south from here. I live there, but I studied Forestry and Chemistry at the Daphnel Science Institute so I lived north for a while. I’ve done martial arts, mainly kung fu and capoeira, which I’ve been teaching back home.” Leonie explains, and the judges nod appreciatively at her shared information. Seteth motions her to sing after some banter, and she sings Rise Against’s _Swing Life Away._ When she finishes the chorus, Manuela asks her to sing a second song. Leonie nods, fixes a bit of a slouch she had gained mid-presentation, and sings Indigo Girls’ _Closer to Fine._

Just as shown during Lorenz’s video, the six competitors are shown in a line in front of the judges, Leonie in between Lorenz and Lysithea, whose numbers are all called by Seteth. “Congratulations, you have passed this stage!” he exclaims, and Leonie launches the group into a group, much to Lorenz’s and Lysithea’s chagrin. 

“I’m obviously not from money, so I’ve spent all my life being very resourceful. It was so funny to me when I got Hilda as my roommate and she took _so_ many hair products and make up and stuff and spread it all over the bathroom counter.” Leonie smiles at the memory, “She really did try to explain it all to me, but gave up after about five minutes. I just don’t care much for that, but I respect it. There’s so much work going on with that, and it really does take a long time. On the other hand, I also have gotten to train with a lot of people. For a singing competition, there’s a surprising amount of people training on the ground.”

Leonie walks into the bare room with Jeralt and Seteth, and waves at them. “Hello, Jeralt! Seteth!”

The camera directly cuts into Leonie singing Sara Bareilles’s _Love Song_ , at which she puts an incredible amount of emotion, to the surprise of both Academy directors. There’s a lot of energy surrounding her, as if the static of the words conglomerated around her as she sings her song. After, they both thank her for being there. When she goes out, she finds another contestant and Cyril, who are to audition after her.

“Hey, whassup?”

Cyril shrugs, “Same old, hoping we pass to the next stage,”

Leonie hums, agreeing implicitly. 

The next scene shown is of Lorenz and Leonie talking as Edelgard stops performing her last audition. Someone calls for Leonie, and she playfully hits Lorenz’s shoulder as she stands up and walks towards the circular stage. She says her name and audition number, and on cue the music for Matchbox Twenty’s _How Far We’ve Come_ plays on the stereo. Leonie’s performance is stellar, rivaling Caspar’s energy. When she stops, the contestants all clap animatedly, as well as the judges.

“There’s something different about this place and the people here, I just can feel it,” Leonie says wistfully, “But it’s also a competition, and I’m here to win!” The video cuts off as the notes for Maroon 5’s _This Love_ start.

* * *

**Raphael Kristen @** **_MeatManOfficial_ **

Leonie gets it!! #theeverydaygrind #FodlansBest

23 replies 67 retweets 234 likes

**uwu ceo @** **_zukostan_ **

Another intense ginger. I sense repetition #FodlansBest

65 replies 388 retweets 661 likes

**blm @** **_ellaunenchanted_ **

I still don’t get this show’s hype?? @FodlansBest

34 replies 223 retweets 512 likes

* * *

Yuri welcomes Leonie back, and motions her to sit. She does, high fiving Mercedes and sitting besides Hilda. The presenter turns back to the couch, and meets Lysithea’s gaze. From behind, Mercedes sends him a warning glance, and Edelgard is altogether looking at something else. She looks at him a bit infuriated, but Yuri’s not sure what he’s even done. “Good evening, Lysithea!”

“Good evening,” she returns, but doesn’t say much else.

Yuri almost frowns. “So, they tell me you’re a workaholic of sorts. Production didn’t elaborate much, so tell me about what you do!”

Lysithea both frowns and smiles at the same time, which just makes her look weird. She has the poise of a middle age adult, but looks so young. “Why, yes, I do focus a lot on my productivity. I work in a bakery half time, mostly managing the cashier post. I also work half time at the library, normally at evening and night turns. I also tutor now and then on stem subjects, mostly chemistry. I only work at the bakery on vacations and weekends, considering I study full time.”  
  
“That’s certainly impressive,” Yuri commends, as an urgent command comes through his ear piece, “I was hoping to talk to you more, but production is asking for you backstage. Much luck,” he says, holding his hand out for the woman. She takes it and shakes it in stride, which calms Yuri a bit. At least he can attest that Lysithea is just this mean with everyone. “While you go prepare, let’s watch how Lysithea’s audition process has gone!”

* * *

“People are so condescending just because I look like a teenager. I’m a woman, I’m grown, I wish people would just stop looking down on me,” Lysithea seethes, as if stewing on her anger right in front of the camera, “I know people accuse me of being too serious, but I cannot afford wasting my time.”

The lands of Hrym territory are dry, even during the winter. The wind makes it difficult for the people waiting in line for the auditions, which are for once being held inside a bare stadium. Lysithea walks to the audition line, in the company of two old people, possibly her parents. She’s tall in comparison to them, but then again, she is also wearing very high platform shoes. Lysithea is shown to approach the judges, who in this case are Jeralt and Catherine. Constance hands her a microphone, and she says “Hello, my name is Lysithea von Ordelia, and I’m twenty one years old.” 

“Hello, Lysithea,” says Catherine warmly, and Jeralt just sends her a smile. Lysithea doesn’t smile back as much as sends a nod. They both nod back, once again serious, and the woman sings A Great Big World’s _Say Something_. They both let her finish the high notes before Catherine stands up, boisterous in her step, and pastes the 5103 on her chest. 

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best! We’ll send you the rest of the information in the next week,” Catherine states, almost mechanically, and now Lysithea does send her a real smile.

The next scene shown in the video is of the auditorium in which both Lorenz and Leonie were also summoned for the next audition. Lysithea stands in front of the judges’ panel, and after she introduces herself, Byleth speaks up.

“So,” she says, looking through Lysithea, “What do you do in your life?”

“I’m currently studying Psychology at Hrym college, but I’m originally from Ordelia,” she says, “I also work a lot, as I’m hoping to save up money. Not for university, as I’m on scholarship, but I also work part time in both a bakery and the college’s library, and I also work as a private tutor, especially in chemistry.”

“That’s very impressive,” says Hanneman, “You’re going to go far!”

Lysithea does smile then, preening at the compliment. The camera cuts, then Lysithea is shown singing David Bowie’s _Five Years_. She stops after the chorus, and the judges thank her. She then goes to the wings of the stage, meeting with Leonie, whom she high fives begrudgingly. They wait for the rest of the contestants to perform, and are all called to the stage. Just as shown back in Lorenz’s and Leonie’s month, they call for the three of them, and congratulate them for passing onto the next stage. 

“I remember one day I started feeling bad. I hadn’t eaten anything out of the ordinary, and even if I don’t normally exercise, I’m still healthy, so I kind of ignored it,” Lysithea says, twirling a strand of hair unknowingly, “I did start to pay attention when my hair started turning white, or gray, whatever. Apparently I was just under an extreme amount of stress, which then led to the discovery that I suffer from melanocyte stem cell dysfunction and that, overall, my immune system is shit. It sucks, but I live with it and try to do my best.”

The woman is then shown walking on the academy grounds with Cyril, her talking animatedly by something or another. They are intercepted by Sylvain, who looks in a rush. When he sees them, he stops and gives them and once over before winking and rushing away, which makes Lysithea turn red and scream at him. It’s not heard, but Sylvain is seen laughing. Lysithea is then shown walking towards her next audition, but is intercepted by Linhardt, as shown in their introductory video. They exchange their pleasantries, and Lysithea goes into the room. Inside, she meets both Seteth and Jeralt, who look at her upon arrival.

“Hello!” Lysithea says with a chipper tone, and they welcome her back. The skip all talk and just motion her to sing. The girl steels herself and sings The Lumineers’ _Ophelia_ , tapping her foot on the ground. It’s a bit lackluster if considering her own expression, but the directors commend her on her voice range and breathing. She thanks them, then goes out, where she talks to some other contestant who is there.

“I greatly dislike it when people waste their time or take it for granted. I.. know how to enjoy myself, but I do it through my work or productivity, or even just studying or researching a topic,” Lysithea rambles, “It's not that I have a short time to live, even if my immune system and I battle sometimes, but I do recognize that my time in the living world is short and if I don’t make the most out of it, then it would’ve been for nothing.”

The circular stage looks daunting, but Lysithea steps on it and centers herself. On the side, Ferdinand gives her a thumbs up for encouragement, and her face shows appreciation. The music starts the tune for Sam Smith’s _Stay With Me_ fills the air. 

“I wish there were more people that appreciate hard work and wisdom as much as I do. Through my music I want to connect with people, but it’s hard work without the music,” Lysithea muses to the camera. “I do believe everyone here is exceptional in their own ways, so maybe we all have something to learn from one another!” The video cuts off, and A Great Big World’s _Say Something_ starts, spotlight shining on an elegantly dressed Lysithea.

* * *

**violent violin @** **_fallorvn_ **

This girl just spit on my face and called me a bastard #FodlansBest

66 replies 90 retweets 322 likes

**my hips maybe lied @** **_shakira_shakira_ **

GRL PWR #FodlansBest

192 replies 1k retweets 4.5k likes

**Fear the Deer** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

I really liked this tiny gremlin #FodlansBest

459 replies 2k retweets 6.3k likes

>> **Ashe Ubert @** **_AsheDuran_ **

@ClaudeVonRiegan She looks like she might kill you for that comment 

26 replies 78 retweets 144 likes

* * *

When Lysithea comes back, Yuri can almost feel the woman’s frustration from afar. He doesn’t approach her, but bows his head in appreciation. She smiles weakly, and goes sit besides Felix, who immediately whispers something to her that makes her smile stronger. 

Yuri’s still seating, and he smiles at the last two performers. While he will interview them separately, he can’t help but acknowledge them at the same time. “Good evening, ladies!” he says, and they both smile at him in various degrees of levity. “You’re the last two, how do you feel about that?”

Mercedes giggles, “Oh! I feel very good. I’ve been enjoying all the performances. I’ve got to say that everyone surrounding me is so very talented!”

“I agree,” Edelgard hums, “Like it or not, competition this year will be tough. We are giving it our all.”

“That is most certainly true!” says Yuri, leaning back to help make the situation less winded, “I’ve heard you’re both from Adrestia, but you both now live in Faerghus, right? That’s such a funny coincidence.”

“We do!” answers Mercedes for both of them. “Though we do so in very different regions in both communities. I live in the Silver Maiden!”

“I’m living in Fhirdiad,” says Edelgard from her place. 

“What a coincidence,” Yuri repeats, then turns his attention fully to Mercedes, “I heard you’re the oldest contestant this year. Does that put anything in the works for you?”

Mercedes shrugs, “I’m not sure. I’m almost thirty, yes, but the age gap isn’t that big! I know for a fact that both Sylvain and Leonie are twenty six going on twenty seven, so really, age isn’t that much of a problem. If it changes anything, I don’t think so, I’ve always been very motherly, I believe. My age has never messed with that aspect of my personality.”

“You’re so good at public speaking,” Yuri says with a laugh, “You might just have to take over me after this edition ends!”

“Oh, no. Goodness!” Mercedes says playfully, “I’m no good of a host. I’m best left off performing and doing my work, believe me.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Yuri replies, a twinkle in his eyes, “Production is asking for you backstage, so that’s hopefully very soon! While you go prepare, let’s see how Mercedes’s month has gone, and why she is no good of a host, in her opinion. Best of luck!”

* * *

“There’s nothing I love more than helping people,” Mercedes ties her hair in a half bun, letting the tiny strands that don’t fit fall to the nape of her neck. “I like to give others the opportunity to be better, and if I can help, that’s just an overall plus! That doesn’t mean I’m the most saintly person in the world,” her doe eyes widen as she looks directly at the camera, but her expression is light, “

The fortress of Arianrhod is white against the stark pink and red of the sunset. The lines dwindle as time has long passed since the auditions started, and Mercedes walks side by side with a nun, who smiles and hugs her as Mercedes waits for her turn. As she reaches the judges, in this case Seteth and Byleth, Constance hands her a microphone. Both they’re gazes meet and their eyes widen.

“Constance?” Mercedes says tentatively but with a growing, at which the other woman answers in kind.

  
“Mercedes!” she exclaims, but then remembers the situation in which they’re in, “We’ll talk later.”

They both turn towards the professor and the director, who look at them bemused. “That was heartwarming,” says Seteth, “Could you introduce yourself?”

“I’m Mercedes von Matritz, and I’m 29,” she says, and then Byleth motions at her to sing. Mercedes nods, and sings Jeff Buckley’s _Hallelujah_ . She ends without much of a move from the judges, but Byleth motions her to sing another song. Mercedes inhales, exhales, and sings the chorus for Taylor Swift’s _Long Live._

Seteth hums, and taps Byleth’s leg in a certain unspoken way of communication. Byleth stands up and pastes sticker 5700 on her chest. “Welcome to Fodlan’s Best, Mercedes!”

“I don’t know why they asked me to go so far north for my second audition, Remire is way closer.” Mercedes muses at the camera, “I met Annie this way though, so I wouldn’t change it for the world!”

The auditorium in which Annette had auditioned is shown, the ginger on the left wing as Mercedes stands in front of the judges. “Hello everyone, I’m Mercedes von Matritz, number 5700. I’m 29 and I’m based in Arianrhod.”

“Hi, Mercedes,” exclaims Alois, “Tell us more about yourself!”

The blonde smiles sweetly. “I was born in Adrestia at Bartels, but I grew up in the Silver Maiden with my mother. I did move to Fhirdiad for a while to study social work, and I work in Arianrhod’s foster care now,” she explains, and then Manuela asks her if she has performed before. “I do perform for the children every once in a while, but I’m normally swamped with work! I auditioned this year as someone told me there was an age limit on the contest. I don’t know if it was correct, but here I am.”

“That’s very amazing,” said Seteth, eyes soft, “And yes, we want to give young people the platform to show their talent. There are many other shows that are more age inclusive, but I’m glad you’re here!” 

Mercedes looks over the judge’s panel and recognizes Jeralt’s motion to sing, and so she sings Bell X1’s _I’ll See Your Heart and I’ll Raise You Mine_. The judges all hum to the unspoken beat, and the camera then pans to the contestants all in a line in front of the judges. Mercedes and Annette stand side by side, and then move forward as Jeralt calls their numbers, as well as another contestant’s, and they all hug. 

The blonde and the ginger are once again shown walking in the academy’s gardens, only to be approached by Felix, whom Mercedes pats on the head, but to the amusement of Annette. Mercedes is then shown talking to Lorenz, who is paying little to no attention to her, and the blonde is frowning. Then, Mercedes enters the room with Seteth and Jeralt.

“Hello, Mercedes!” says Seteth, waving her over, “Have you been well?”

“Of course!” she exclaims, face full of emotion, “The other contestants are so wonderful! Ferdinand even made me tea once!”

“He’s setting the bar then,” Jeralt laughs, and after a minute of banter, he asks her to sing. The blonde nods, and sings a beautiful rendition of Angel Olsen’s _Some things Cosmic._ Seteth appears to have tears in his eyes, and Jeralt huffs a small laugh at the sight. They both thank her after Mercedes finishes up, and she waves them goodbye. 

The camera immediately shows Mercedes sitting on a stool, talking to the camera again. The video shows her talking over an increasingly upbeat tune. “Annette and I almost burnt the kitchen, and Hubert berated us both for so long. I hadn’t been on the other side of the lecture in so long, it was so refreshing! The people here are working so hard, and… Felix reminds me a lot of my brother now that I think about it…” she looks nostalgic, and looks to the side, misty eyed, “I feel like I’ll be friends with the other contents for the rest of my life!”

Mercedes sits with Sylvain, and they’re leaning on each other’s shoulders, laughing about something nondescript. Lorenz looks disgruntled next to them, but then Mercedes is called on stage. She walks to the stage, and stands in the center as the same tune used before fills the stereo, and she stands singing Gloria Gaynor’s _I Will Survive_ , much to the surprise of everyone. She has not shown that range before, and even Annette’s eyes widen. At the end, everyone claps in a standing ovation, and Mercedes blushes deeply.

“I’m not here in an attempt to win everything, but I’ll definitely try. There’s a lot of fight in me!” she says with a playful laugh, and the cameraman also laughs along with her. When she calms down, her high pitched voice continues with a very serious tone, “Really, everyone here is so incredibly talented as well as so giving. It’s so easy to just coexist, and everyone fits perfectly in our little group. This contest will bring the best out of all of us, and I’m very excited!”

The video cuts off, and a grand piano on the stage starts the tune for Birdy’s _People Help the People_. Mercedes stands in the center, the spotlight shining on her and making her look like an angel.

* * *

**wlw cottagecore panera** **_@sapphicbae_ **

this is the woman of my dreams #FodlansBest

42 replies 61 retweets 155 likes

**a mimir @** **_superpositions_ **

Mercedes doesn’t even look a day over 20, what a queen #FodlansBest

70 replies 187 retweets 300 likes

**coco** **_@nuvelles_ **

I’m so glad I get to se Mercedes be her very best self

Good luck to such a good friend! #FodlansBest

42 replies 61 retweets 155 likes

**Dedue Molinaro** **_@ChefDeddles_ **

They burnt the kitchen? #FodlansBest

90 replies 4k retweets 8.2k likes

* * *

Mercedes runs back to the other side of the stage, the crowd cheering her on. She runs directly into Annette’s arms, who hugs her tightly and silently congratulates her. Yuri still sits, and now has the last contestant in front of him, ready for her interview. This gala has gone for far too long, but Yuri has enjoyed the different performances nonetheless. Edelgard, who sits up straight next to him, looks regal in her leather jacket and red dress pants. “Good evening, Edelgard,” Yuri says, leaning back. “You’re the last contestant of the night! How do you feel about that?”

“Good,” Edelgard says simply, shrugging, “I’m a bit anxious of course, because I have been waiting almost two hours as of now, but it’s okay. I’m past the nerves,”

“I congratulate you on that, I know how taxing it is to performa last,” Yuri reminisces, and then continues, “Production has told me you’ve taken up hiking in the academy’s surrounding grounds. Have you felt the call of nature?”

The woman laughs, and smiles genuinely. Yuri considers that she looks better relaxed, and not standing straight and haughty as she had before. “I love nature! There’s something amazing about walking beneath the trees alone and feeling free of all expectations and eyes. It’s certainly something everyone should do every once in a while.”

“I’ll try it if you recommend it that well,” Yuri says, “Nature is a big part of the videos you edit, correct? I saw that you also do the music for them.”

She nods, “Yes, for my final thesis I made a series of music videos that got a bit of attention in the media, and they feature different sites of Fodlan, mainly Faerghus because it’s what I had near. I composed the music, but in the videos I’m only playing the guitar, the rest are other musicians.”

“Well, it’s still very impressive, Edelgard,” Yuri commends, “Now, production is asking for you backstage, so while you go prepare, let’s see Edelgard’s audition process!”

* * *

“I like music that’s filled with passion, that breaks walls, that brings out revolution,” Edelgard says to the camera, eyes intense, “Music just for the sake of music is good, but it’s not enough. I need more, for people to want more too, and to make the whole societal system better.”

Fhirdiad is shown again, but it’s not snowing anymore, and time has shown to have passed. The streets are still filled with snow, but the industrialized air has tinted it gray. Edelgard walks to the audition centre, electric guitar at hand, with two men who look similar to her, and could be her brothers. Her white hair is stark against their own brown heads, but their factions are the same. They hug her, and she walks towards the line, where Seteth and Jeralt sit. Constance hands her a microphone, and she stands in front of the academy directors. “I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg, I’m 24,”

“Hi, Edelgard,” Seteth welcomes, and then motions her to sing. The silver haired woman nods, and checks the pitch and tune of the guitar’s strings before singing Lady Gaga’s _Million Reasons_. Jeralt in particular looks impressed by the woman’s masterful performance on an audition, and stands up as she gets to the chorus, pasting the 6751 on her chest.

“Welcome to Fodlan’s Best! We’ll be contacting you later for the details,” Jeralt says, a bit rehearsed, but gives the woman a genuine smile, and she hums, bows her head, and walks back to her brothers. 

The Fhridiad auditorium is once again shown, but it’s a different group from Annette’s and Mercedes’s. Edelgard stands center stage, looking over the judges’ panel. She has her electric guitar on again, this once connected well to the speaker. “I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg, number 6751, and I’m 24.” she says into the mic.

Byleth looks intensely at her, and Edelgard stares back with the same degree of intensity, both analyzing the other. “Hello, Edelgard, can you tell us more about yourself?”

“Okay,” she nods courtly, moving her gaze over to the other judges, and falling on Manuela. “I’m from Hresvelg, but I moved to Fhirdiad about twelve years ago with my entire family. I moved out a while ago to study Communications and Digital Media in the Gronder Academy of Arts, but I graduated last year. Now I work in the Fhirdiad division of Charon Productions in the video and multimedia division.”

Manuela’s eyebrows rise, impressed. Jeralt whistles, “Damn, kid, you’ve got a great spot in the media business. What’s your motivation to audition here?”

“Mostly, I want to see the experience for myself,” she replies vaguely, “I know someone who was a contestant son years ago, and he always gushes at how amazing it was. If it helps my career, then I’m willing to go through this process.”

“Who is it?” Byleth asks.

“I’d rather not say,” Edelgard replies quickly, and the judges nod. Seteth motions her to sing, and she performs a version of Sky Ferreira’s _Nobody Asked Me (If I Was Okay)_. The judges hum in beat with the guitar’s chords, and Byleth closes her eyes, shown to be breathing in and out in relaxation. Edelgard finishes up, and the judges thank her. Then, the camera shows the contestants in a line. Byleth calls out the numbers for Edelgard and another person, who high five when informed of their pass to the next stage.

“One of my greatest achievements is being mass blocked on twitter after I send a first tweet,” Edelgard says wistfully to the camera, “They weren’t able to accept the truth in my words. People are so feeble like that, we need to be strong to face injustice.” The cameraman mentions something, but it sounds muffled. “Oh, my hair? Yes, it’s natural, but also not. I got something called Marie Antoinette’s Syndrome, funnily enough, and my hair turned gray after three weeks. I did dye it so it’s more silvery white than gray, and I think it looks great. I know someone here also has a similar situation as mine.”

The academy gardens look lively as all contestants bolster around the grounds. Edelgard sits quietly on a picnic table with Hubert and Ferdinand, who tensely look at each other. The woman takes note of this and sighs with a laugh. Then, Edelgard is shown in the bare room with Seteth and Jeralt, who welcome her. Edelgard waves back, and she holds out her guitar, moving to connect it to a speaker, but Jeralt stops her.

“Can you sing without the guitar?” he asks, and at Edelgard’s bewildered look, he explains, “You’re an amazing player, but we also want to see your vocal range and stability.”

Edelgard sighs, but nods, and with her feets creates a fast beat for Fiona Apple’s _Fast As You Can._ Seteth’s and Jeralt’s voices of appreciation are muffled by the camera, but Edelgard preens at the praise, standing straighter than before. She then goes out after thanking them, meeting Hubert in the hallway.

“Hi, Edelgard,” Hubert bows his head, “How did it go?”

“Good, I believe,” she says with a small smile, “I’m sure you did amazing too.”

“Well, I hope so,”

They are shown then sitting together, Edelgard between the man and Dorothea, in the last stage of auditions. The judges call for Edelgard to perform, and she moves to the center of the circular stage, where a mic stands. She takes it out, and motions the woman manning the music and sound. Trumpets sounds from the stereo, and Edelgard smiles as she sings Aretha Franklin’s _Respect._ The contestants all look as if they’re enjoying the performance, Petra going as far as clapping alongside the beat.

“There’s nothing I won’t do and show and work for in order to show my talent. I want to be the best, and I’m going to give it my all.” she says to the camera, the crowd cheering on the background as a battery starts playing onstage. “I have a very good support system in and out of this contest, thankfully.” She then looks at the camera, eyes shining brightly, “I’m keeping everyone on their toes, and I hope I surprise everyone.”

The video cuts off, and Edelgard’s voice fills the arena, lyrics for Lorde’s _Glory and Gore_ coming out in fits of passion, and she moves on the stage as if she was born in it.

* * *

**Fear the Deer** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

This is going to be interesting! #FodlansBest _@ElVonHresvelg_

256 replies 900 retweets 2k likes

**ruh roh** **_@lesbianrights_ **

OH I REMEMBER THE BLOCK LIST THING #FodlansBest

30 replies 82 retweets 1k likes

**uwus** **_@commiethoughts_ **

edelgard is going to win and there’s nothing you can do about it #FodlansBest

51 replies 98 retweets 245 likes

>> **leg** **_@shikameninist_ **

_@commiethoughts_ my money’s on dorothea 

2 replies 14 retweets 30 likes

* * *

Yuri welcomes Edelgard with a smile. The crowd is still loudly cheering, and with propriety. Edelgard had done an amazing job at performing the song masterfully,and the cheers represent that. She goes to sit, next to Hubert and Petra, who welcome her with smiles and congratulations. The time has also come for the judges’ last review of the group’s performance before moving onto the actual voting block to throw the last two contestants out. “Judges!” Yuri says, turning to their panel. “Who wants to speak first?”

Rhea smiles, and says, “I want to speak with Edelgard.” The woman in question stands up, and shoots the judge a weird look, one that’s not short in contempt. “You have done a masterful performance. You’ve shown time and time again, as seen in your video, that you persevere and work hard to gain results, such that are very good,” she says, leaning forwards to her mic, “For that, we believe that you’ve got a certified spot in Garreg Mach’s academy, so welcome to Fodlan’s Best!”

Edelgard smiles bitterly, but looks relieved. She sits down, and Petra high fives her. Hubert mutters something to her, but it isn’t heard. 

“I want to speak with Leonie,” Shamir says without a preamble, and Leonie stands up, looking indignant at herself. “I feel like you know what I’m about to say to you. While you show promise, so does everyone else. Your presentation was short of practice and skill, and for that we place your spot in the academy in doubt. I’m sorry,” Shamir states, and Leonie just nods.

“Don’t be, I understand,” she says simply, and sits down. The crowd boos, but Leonie just looks over the sea of people and shakes her head.

Yuri decides to step up. “Who would like to speak now?”

Randolph raises his hand. “I would like to speak to Lysithea!” The woman slowly stands up, looking at the judge nervously. “Lysithea, I really like your disposition towards your work. You know what’s at stake, and I believe that’s going to get you far. Nonetheless, I don’t know right now if the academy’s going to help you whatsoever, we still have to mull it over, but for now, we place your spot in the academy in doubt.” he says solemnly, and Lysithea nods sharply and sits down. Bernie, who’s beside her, mutters words of encouragement, which Lysithea seems to appreciate.

“I’ll speak to Mercedes,” Byleth says, shooting a look at Yuri. The presenter wink in retaliation, but doesn’t say anything. Mercedes stands up, looking nervously at the blue haired judge. “Mercedes, you’ve got the voice and personality of an angel. I don’t say this lightly. You’d be an amazing addition to this year’s edition of Fodlan’s Best. In short, you’re in. I’m excited to see what you give to the show.”

Mercedes’ smile is blinding. “Oh! Thank you!” she exclaims, as the other contestants hug her.

“Well, there you get it, folks!” Yuri says, the camera focusing on him. The contestants scramble back to their seats. “We’ve got the first batch of contestants for Garreg Mach’s academy, Congratulations! If the judges have given you the go, please stand up.” The ten contestants stand up, and in order, they pass through the bridge to the other side of the stage. They all stand side by side, and even Felix is smiling, albeit a bit hesitant. On his corner, Hubert smiles threateningly on accident, effectively scaring the crowd in front of him, who still cheer regardless. “You guys will stay there while the judges finish giving out the results for each contestant. Now, there are eight contestants left, and after the panel passes their judgement, four contestants will pass, and four others will remain. So, which judge would like to go first?”

Shamir raises her hand. “I’d like to speak with Caspar,” she says into her microphone, and the crowd falls silent. “I very much appreciate what you’ve done for now in the show. Sure, you’re scatterbrained at times, but that doesn’t matter in the long run. You work hard, you perform amazingly, and for that, we welcome you to Fodlan’s Best!”

Caspar smiles widely, and runs to the other side of the stage, where he jumps over Hilda who catches him. The others join on the hug, and then just mumble between themselves. Yuri laughs in surprise, Hilda definitely doesn’t look capable of just lifting Caspar, but she just did. The presenter turns to the judges once again, and Randolph speaks up.

“I’d like to speak with Petra!” he says, excitedly, “Petra! You’re an amazing performer. You have a certain energy about you that makes others feel at ease. Or at least that’s how I see it. There’s a tiny problem we have with your audition process, and we’re leaving it to the professors or the public this once. I’m sorry,” he says. Petra looks a bit crestfallen, and the crowd boos, but she sits down with poise. Lysithea, who sits besides her, takes her hand.

Before Yuri can even say anything else, Byleth speaks up. “Lorenz,” and the man shoots up, eyes nervous as he tries to maintain a semblance of grace. “I’m going to keep it short. You’re good, you’ve got talent, and the academy will help you become both a better person and performer. Please, don’t cause more misunderstanding between you and the other contestants, but otherwise, welcome to the academy.”

The purple haired man looks ready to scream in delight, but stays a bit calm. Leonie high fives him as he goes to cross the pathway to where the other contestants are. When he arrives, Ferdinand gives him a heartfelt hug, while Sylvain just punches his arms lightly, his mouth forming a congratulations. 

“Which judge would like to talk next?” Yuri asks, and Rhea hums from her mic.

“I’d like to speak with Cyril,” she says soothingly, and Cyril stands up, a bundle of nerves. Goodness, Yuri doesn’t think this man will be ready for the stress of competition, and Rhea, for once, proves him right. “You’ve got an amazing voice, Cyril. Certainly enough that your emotion was fantastical and heartfelt. As the judges though, we don’t believe you’re ready to be in such a stressful contest, and you don’t seem to enjoy being here. For that, we’re leaving it to the professors or the public to choose your fate. Best of luck,” she rambles, and Cyril flushes as he sits down. Linhardt says something to him quietly, and Cyril exhales shakily, calming down a bit.

“There are four contestants left for the judges to review, but two spots. Which judge would like to go next?” 

“Me,” says Byleth, and looks at the ginger, whom he motions to stand up “I’d like to speak with Leonie. My dad spoke very highly of you, but something happened today. I know you believe you did an awful job, I can see it in your face. It wasn’t bad, but it definitely was not the best you can do. I don’t want you to think too hard about it, but this is what happens sometimes in this competition. Still, for now, we’re leaving your fate in the contest in the hands of either the professors or the public. I wish you luck, and if you even do continue being here or not, I will gladly follow what you present to the world.”

The redheaded woman looks defeated, but at Byleth’s encouraging words her eyes harden. The crowd boos, but Leonie speaks over them. “Thank you, I will continue to surprise you.”

Yuri sees Byleth nod, and asks, “What judge wants to go next?”

“I do. I’d like to speak with Linhardt,” says Shamir, and they stand up, looking both nervous and bored. “You make me confused. You seem to want to be here, but you also don’t care about sleeping even during times when you shouldn’t sleep. I hope this is solved in the following weeks, because we are still welcoming you to Garreg Mach’s academy.”

Linhardt looks confused, but then their eyes widen. “Wait, really?” they ask, eyes wide. Shamir just nods and waves him off, and they take off running immediately towards Caspar, who falls down to the floor.

“Linhardt!” Caspar says, but he’s laughing, “You’re so heavy!”

From the other side of the stage, Yuri looks between the two contestants left to judge, and the other three sitting on the couch. He can feel the others making the mental math, and realizes that of the two girls left, one will pass and the other will stay. Yuri doesn’t think Monica will pass, on a personal belief, and if she doesn’t, Lysithea immediately passes. The presenter can see on their faces that they have gotten to the same conclusion too. From besides her, Leonie holds Lysithea’s hand tightly.

“Which judge would like to go next?” Yuri asks, and he sees Rhea move.

“Can I speak with Monica, please?” she asks, pale green hair blowing for some weird reason. Monica stands up, resolute, and looks at Rhea, who talks sweetly but sharply. “I enjoyed looking at both your auditions and your performance tonight. You’ve got a good grasp on your talent, but for someone with that much innate ability, you lacked a proper grasp on the crowd and the music. Considering we’ve got a lot of contestants who do that, we leave your fate in the contest in the hands of either the professors or the public.”

Yuri notes that Monica looks extremely mad for a second, and then the next there’s a sweet smile. “Thank you for the opportunity, miss,” at which Rhea just nods in kind. Lysithea, from where she seats, looks excited. 

Randolph grins from his spot as he speaks over Yuri. “Lysithea! I know you know your results by process of elimination, but I wanted to review your performance objectively. We’re not leaving you last because you’re the worst for some reason, just because of fate and how we divided ourselves here at the judges’ panel. Your performance was captivating, and you know how to move the crowd’s attention to yourself. That’s good enough to start with, so we hope Garreg Mach offers you the help you need to nurture your talents and grow into the performer that you are. Welcome to Fodlan’s Best!” 

The silver haired woman shrieks and hugs Leonie tightly, then stepping down from the couch to run through the pathway to the other side, where the others receive her in a group hug. The crowd cheers the contestants along, and Yuri decides that’s good enough to follow through the next step of the night.

“We’ve not got fourteen confirmed contestants! I would like to thank the judges for their job, I know it’s not easy,” Yuri says to the camera, and the judges nod to him. They all look a bit tired, and if that isn’t how Yuri feels, then he’ll be damned. “We’ve got four contestants left, so if you please come here and stand next to me, and we’ll connect with the academy.”

The four contestants move and stand next to him, Petra being closest to Yuri while Monica is the furthest. “Thank you, how have you been feeling?” he asks the quartet.

“The night could’ve gone better, I know I didn’t do my best,” Leonie muses from next to Monica. Petra hums in agreement, but doesn’t say much.

In comparison, Monica does, “I believe I did my best, so I didn’t really understand the comments towards my performance. It is what they say it is, but I’m still confused.” Yuri cringes inside. That’s not something you say in national television against people who hold power over the media. Monica doesn’t look as if she cares, regardless. Cyril doesn’t speak, but does nod at Yuri.

“Well, I believe we’ve got the professors online,” Yuri says, and the screen on the side of the stage shows Jeralt and Seteth huddled together, discussing something silently. “Hello, Jeralt. Seteth!”

“Yuri!” Jeralt exclaims, both of them turning to speak to him directly. The screen is not the best quality, but it’s at least in sync with the video and audio. “Glad to see you again!” at which Seteth grunts, hopefully agreeing.

Yuri smiles at them. They’re such a funny pair, and Yuri misses being at the academy. “Glad to see you too. I wish it would’ve been over better circumstances, but now, you’ve got to choose a contestant to save and give them entry into the academy before we give the crowd the option to vote for a final contestant.”

“Yes,” Seteth says with finality, “It’s been a tough time choosing, and we didn’t reach an unanimous agreement, so we chose democratically this once.”

Jeralt nods, and addresses the contestants, “The four of you have done amazing auditions, and your talent is indescribable. The past weeks we’ve gotten to know you, and from the get-go, it will be very sad to say goodbye to two of you. We do hope this experience has made you grow and learn, and much luck to all of you.”

“This was a difficult decision,” Seteth continues, “But we have chosen a contestant that always choses initiative, helps others, and has incredible talent. Maybe their technique isn’t the best, but that’s why we’re here. In the first instance, we don’t know why this contestant isn’t currently at the other side of the stage, but for retribution’s sake, we will welcome Petra to Garreg Mach.”

The crowd cheers as Petra’s eyes widen, and Leonie hugs her tight. “Thank you very much for this opportunity!” she exclaims, her tone extremely joyful. Yuri is happy for her, she really did deserve to continue in the contest. Petra crosses the pathway, and Dorothea is the first to welcome here, tight hug and all.

“We’ve got fifteen contestants now, and only one spot left!” Yuri says to the camera, “How it works now is that we will open the lines and the voting in our app, and we’ll give you ten minutes to vote.”

The cameras focus on the three contestants, who stand nervously side by side. Yuri continues talking out of frame. “If you want to save Leonie, call 657-245-001 or send LEONIE to 24451. If you want to save Monica, call 657-245-002, or send MONICA to 24451. Finally, if you want to save Cyril, call 657-245-003, or send CYRIL to 24451. A reminder that you can also vote on our app. In the meanwhile, let’s review these three’s performances! 

* * *

**ginger coalition** **_@jolenekujos_ **

Leonie deserves to be in the competition!! rt if u agree #FodlansBest 

45 replies 2k retweets 877 likes

**Monica von ochs no 1 stan** **_@gaylittlemonkey_ **

I agree with Monica completely. She deserves to be there. The other two were too boring and lackluster #FodlansBest 

102 replies 99 retweets 133 likes

**Ashe Ubert** **_@AsheDuran_ **

Support the ginger coalition for more memes. Support Leonie #FodlansBest 

77 replies 207 retweets 561 likes

**Fear the Deer** **_@ClaudeVonRiegan_ **

Hell yeah! Vote Cyril #FodlansBest #AlmyranPride

50 replies 842 retweets 2.3l likes

* * *

“And we’re back!” exclaims Yuri, cameras focusing on him as the recap video cuts off. “The contestants that are already in the academy have left to meet with Jeralt, Seteth, and the professors for a welcome entrance. We’ve just closed the lines for voting, and anytime now, someone will hand me the results!”

The three competitors continue to stand side by side, stewing in their nervousness. Yuri feels bad for them, almost. Just as he is about to say something else, Hapi informs him through the earpiece that they had just sent a busboy with the results on stage. After a second, a small boy with a headset hands Yuri an envelope and scurries off. 

“We’ve got the results!” the presenter says, which just serves to make the contestants all that more nervous. “Remember, you three, these results mean nothing of your talent. You have to be very talented to be here, don’t forget that. Onto the results, I have the percentages of the votes here in my hands, and I’ll first state the contestant with the least votes.” Yuri opens the envelope towards himself so that only his eyes reach the information, and they widen in surprise. “The percentages are as follows: forty seven percent, thirty eight percent, and fifteen percent.”

Cyril flushes, and his hand tightens around the girl’s, who are all holding together for a sense of unity. Leonie bites her lip, but Monica still appears to be confident in the results.

“The first contestant, with fifteen percent of the votes from all over the country and the world, that will leave for home,” Yuri draws out, and the crowd is deadly silent, “is Monica von Ochs.”

The woman doesn’t register the information at first, but then her expression is flushed with anger. Before she can cause a ruckus, Balthus himself comes down from backstage and walks her behind the stage. The crowd boos, sad to see a contestant gone.

“Well, it’s so sad to see her go, but it’s what the audience has voted for. Let’s continue,” Yuri says, and gives both Leonie and Cyril a pat for moral support on their shoulders. “Now, the contestant that gets to stay at the academy, and will participate in next week’s Sunday gala, with forty seven percent of the votes,” Yuri feels the tension in the air as even the crowd is silent. The judges all look at the scene from their panel, expression expectant. “Is Leonie,”

The crowd cheers, and Cyril gives Leonie a quick hug. Leonie’s eyes water, but she quickly shakes it out. “Thank you so much for voting for me!” she says to the cameras, “I won’t let you down!”

“You can now cross the bridge towards the academy,” Yuri states, “Welcome to Fodlan’s best!”

And so Leonie does, clapping the hands of the people near her in the sea that is the crowd. She reaches the other side, and Balthus, who had just finished getting Monica backstage, helps Leonie so that she doesn’t get lost in trying to get to the bus that will get the contestants back to the academy. Leonie sends the audience a last wave before they both disappear backstage, and so only Yuri, Cyril, and the judges are left onstage. 

“I’m glad I could be here,” the man says unprompted, and Yuri turns to him, giving him his best, supporting smile.

“Your road to music doesn’t have to end here, you know?” Yuri says, “Just being here can help you get in line with many music producers, and I know you have the capacity to be successful.”

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Cyril says, weirdly subdued. Yuri considers that the boy had just lost, hell, he hasn't even entered the contest in itself, and understands a bit. The crowd still cheers for him, which is nice of them. “I think that even if I do focus on my music, I want to study at the same time. I enrolled in Derdriu’s college for next semester.”  
  
“Very good, Cyril. I hope you get the best opportunities,” Yuri pats him on the shoulder, “We’ve got to now conclude the show. Production is asking for you backstage, but thank you for participating, best of luck!”

From the judges table, Cyril receives four different nods of head, which honestly don’t mean much, but Cyril smiles at them nonetheless. He waves at the crowd, and goes backstage to gather his things.

“Thank you so much for watching this gala zero for this year’s edition of Fodlan’s Best,” Yuri gathers all his charm as he focuses his gaze on the camera, “Catch us next week, for the next gala, at Sunday on 10 p.m Center European Time! You can also see our Garreg Mach Academy livestream, open twenty four hours on Youtube! See you soon, and thank you for watching!”

* * *

**Fodlan’s Best** **_@FB_Official_ **

Gala zero done! Catch us next week, or be up to date with the contestant’s lives on our Youtube Channel. Tomorrow we start! #FodlansBest 

20k replies 14k retweets 78.3k likes

**Dimitri Blaiddyd** **_@DimasBlade_ **

Bring it on @EdelgardHrsvlg #FodlansBest 

78.3k replies 121k retweets 238k likes

>> **Ignatz Victor** **_@IVOfficial_ **

@DimasBlade wait do you know her?

245 replies 229 retweets 32k likes

>>> **Dimitri Blaiddyd** **_@DimasBlade_ **

@IVOfficial Ah, yeah.

23 replies 34k retweets 103k likes

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be in over a week or something bc I kind of miscalculated how long this turned out. yikes. Anyways comment and leave kudos if you want <3 i want to hear thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah anyways chile,


End file.
